


Береги, Береги, Береги

by Ms_Whiskas



Series: Вспышки в Небе [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Exploration, Fingering, Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Underage Sex, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sex, dirtytalk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Whiskas/pseuds/Ms_Whiskas
Summary: Стайлз вернулся в Бикон Хилс, потому что ему нужно рассказать отцу и стае о своих отношениях. И он решает, что вместо слов, он позволит Скотту унюхать новости. Потому что это такая хорошая идея.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take Care, Take Care, Take Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438700) by [Heroesareoverwith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroesareoverwith/pseuds/Heroesareoverwith). 



\- Стайлз!  
Подросток подпрыгнул от неожиданности, ударяя руку о стекло. Ну хорошо, подпрыгнул будет преувеличением, рабочие кресла были намного более устойчивыми, чем казались, чему Стайлз был несказанно рад, иначе бы он валялся сейчас на полу. Когда его сердце успокоилось от чуть не случившегося инсульта, он повернулся к окну, за которым маячил Скотт, активно стучась с паническим выражением лица.   
\- Господи Боже, Скотти, - проворчал он, поднимаясь с кресла. Он подошел к окну и открыл его, высовывая голову на прохладный воздух к другу.   
\- Ты знаешь, существует такой прекрасный девайс как телефон, по которому можно предупредить о своем прибытии. А еще давным-давно создали такую вещь, как дверь. Почему вы, волки, предпочитаете приходить ко мне через окно, когда есть прекрасная входная дверь?  
\- Стайлз! – опять воскликнул его друг, поднимая вверх руки.   
\- Что, Скотт? Что?   
\- Ты не сказал мне, что возвращаешься!   
\- Ну да, это….   
\- Питер преследует тебя?   
\- Что? Нет, почему?  
\- Он здесь, в Бейкон Хилс! А другие Хейлы не здесь, почему он здесь?  
\- Ох, эм… - остановился Стайлз, смотря на своего друга. Да, Скотт когда-нибудь должен узнать о них с Питером. Стайлз не рассказывал о них никому, кроме Лидии, зачем он «вернулся» в универ, только то, что произошло кое-что плохое. Окей, и может его папа думал, что что-то случилось с Томасом, но не с Питером. Ни Скотт, ни его отец не были бы рады, если бы он отправился в опасное логово охотников, чтобы спасти Питера, особенно после всего инцидента с провидцем. Так что Стайлз не совсем врал, он просто не рассказал всю правду. Так что, он не лгал.   
Но Стайлзу все равно придется все рассказать и Скотту и папе.   
\- А, это, Скотти, он, в общем, он вернулся со мной. Не за мной. Со мной.   
И вау, Скотт никогда не выглядел таким запутанным. Стайлз скучал по этой мордочке потерянного щенка.   
\- Что значит, он вернулся с тобой? – спросил Скотт, и Стайлз слышал, как в его голосе сквозит неверие. Если он начнет спрашивать, под гипнозом ли Стайлз, он закрывает окно.   
\- Ну да, чувак, нам надо поговорить кое о чем. Ничего страшного не случилось, но нам точно нужно обсудить кое-что, - начал Стайлз, прочищая горло, - Почему бы тебе не зайти?   
Приглашать внутрь Скотта было ужасной идеей, но все же он задолжал ему объяснение.   
Его лучший друг сильно нахмурился, кивнул и забрался внутрь через окно. Когда Скотт оказался в его комнате, то глубоко вдохнул перед тем, как начал кто-то говорить, но тут же закрыл рот, и Стайлз представлял, что тот уже себе напридумывал. Его глаза распахнулись, и он еще раз понюхал воздух в комнате, отчего еще больше позеленел.   
\- С-Стайлз! Что за хрень!?

Не нужно говорить, что в жизни Стайлз произошли некие изменения, и он совсем не был против.   
После той первой ночи, он не был против тех изменений, которые Питер мог только придумать, находясь сзади Стайлза. Когда он опускал руку на шею Стайлза, когда прижимался к его спине, опускаясь поцелуями по его шее, играясь языком с его мочкой, рукой спускаясь по его груди к животу, после чего его рука исчезала за резинкой боксеров. В основном, для ошеломительного оргазма или для того, чтобы подразнить мальчишку.   
Он не был против всем этим изменениям, когда Питер продемонстрировал, почему секс в душе не так прекрасен, как показывают в фильмах, но все равно активно участвовал, потому что это было одной из фантазий Стайлза. Вода била им обоим в лицо, смывала всю смазку, так что они решили не продолжать, а просто целоваться под душем.   
Питер восполнил его не реализованную мечту, когда во время ливня прижал его к машине, целуя мягкие мокрые губы Питера, наблюдая, как капли текут по из лицам, по волосам Питера, за ворот его рубашки, обрисовывая все его мышцы. Его красные глаза ярко горели на фоне зелени леса, голубым тонам неба и ливня, в темноте туч. (И ладно, Питер явно пытался доказать, что он романтик, и у него уже было несколько попыток, но в это раз все было как будто бы из романа Николаса Спаркса, настолько романтично, что почти сводило зубы от этих эмоций. Не то, чтобы Стайлз жаловался.)  
Новым были и ухаживания Питера за Стайлзом. Он возил его в магазин за новым костюмом и хищно осматривал Стайлза, как будто бы хотел проглотить прямо здесь и сейчас. Но опять же, Стайлз всегда выглядел хорошо в красном. Потом Питер водил его в дорогие рестораны, меню которых Стайлз даже не мог произнести, и они заказывали вино, хотя он был несовершеннолетним. Стайлз не мог понять разницу между дорогущим вином и тем, которое стоит всего пару долларов в его подвальном магазине, но Питер сказал, что он научится улавливать разницу со временем. Они едва добирались до квартиры, как Стайлз уже был на коленях между ног мужчины, вбирая его в рот, применяя все трюки минета. Потом Питеру нужно было передохнуть пол часа перед тем, как начать заново, поэтому после оргазма он обычно шел на кухню и доставал бутылку вина, чтобы растянуться на диване вместе с мальчишкой, оставляя все возможные метки на молочной коже Стайлза. Потом все мягко переходило в подготовку мальчишки, отчего тот начинал стонать и умолять Питера вставить ему. Через какое-то время мужчина сжаливался над ним и вбивал его в диван.   
Что еще было ново для Стайлза, так это когда Питер нагибал Стайлза над столом и подготавливал его пальцами, пока тот не становился потным, заплаканным бесхребетным существом, потом Питер прижимался к его шее, шепча непристойные вещи на ухо, которые должны быть запрещены, черт возьми. На самом деле, это было любимым изменением Стайлза.   
Ох, и еще новым было то, что Питер соглашался смотреть любой сериал, который Стайлз хотел посмотреть на Netflix, но в середине какого-то эпизода, он решает, что лучше отсосать подростку, вместо просмотра, раздвигая ноги Стайлза на диване и используя свой умелый рот, где только можно, потому что он не вынесет еще одного эпизода Adventure Time. Стайлз включал этот сериал еще несколько раз после этого «инцидента». И каждый раз происходило тоже самое. И это было прекрасно. И совершенно отбило желание Стайлза включать что-либо еще.   
Однажды они ходили в джазовый бар, и позже тем вечером они тихо слушали его уже дома у волка. Питер притянул Стайлза к себе, и они танцевали при приглушенном свете лампы и свете луны. Питер пообещал Стайлзу поездку в Нью Йорк, где они сходят в «это прекрасное итальянское место, которое на самом деле просто дыра в стене», а потом они сходят в Blue Note. Редкостный романтик.   
А еще они иногда готовили вместе ужин, и Питер даже постарался научить Стайлза готовить. Были и завтраки, когда волк приносил еду Стайлзу в постель, и они уютно устраивались на подушках, пока Стайлз читал Cracked.com на телефоне, а Питер перечитывал копию «Государя», которую еще давно купил в магазине Джейлен, бурча тихо под нос, что люди никогда не знали, о чем писал Макиавелли. И иногда (что Питер категорически отрицает) они просто лежали в обнимку на диване. Питер Хейл, тот самый Питер Хейл, бывший убийца Питер Хейл, любил обниматься. Они вместе мылись, они ругались по поводу книг, и вместе работали над магией Стайлза.   
И потом Стайлз уехал в Бикон Хилс.   
Похоже, через пол часа бесполезного хождения по квартире, Питер уже умирал от скуки. Поэтому он сказал Джейлен и Томасу, что они будут во главе территории в его отсутствие (не слишком умно со стороны Питера, но у Джейлен теперь есть оружие, и Мизуки пообещала, что поможет в случае чего. Она могла превращаться в огромного паука. Поистине ужасающего паука). Потому он быстро собрал вещи и выехал в Бикон Хилс. Стайлз, конечно же, высмеял его, когда мужчина сообщил о своем прибытии. Он повторял какие-то строчки из какого-то фильма (который он совершенно не помнил) – «Ты хочешь встречааааааться, ты хочешь целовааааааать меня…»(фильм Miss Congeniality)  
Все это быстро достало Питера, так что как только он сбросил звонок, он забрался в комнату Стайлза через его окно. Что было необычно.  
\- Ты знаешь, я совсем не удивлен, что твоя комната выглядит именно так, - прокомментировал волк, поднимая брови. Он обглядел сорванный со стены постер скейтборда (потому что Стайлз уже взрослый и он хотел избавится от этого постера, когда подумал, что Лидия Мартин или какая-то другая девчонка может зайти в его комнату), и Питер осмотрел старую стену, на которой висели разноцветная паутина нитей и фотографии. Стол Стайлза, его кровать, шкаф. Вместо того, чтобы научить Стайлза манерам, как он сказал по телефону, Питер должен был стать нормальным и начать вынюхивать все в комнате мальчишки, поднимая какие-то вещи, осматривая их. Все это время Стайлз сидел в ожидании, придумывая в голове, как волк может выпороть его. Через какое-то время его прорвало.  
\- О Мой Бог! Да накажи ты меня уже!   
\- Плохой выбор слов, - упомянул Питер, пока изучал какие-то старые книги со школы. Но он вскоре поставил книгу обратно на полку и повернулся к Стайлзу.   
Между ними возникло странное напряжение, которое контролировал Питер. Эта часть была пыткой. Он выглядел истинным хищником, и это пробирало Стайлза до костей. И до его члена. О боги, у него был стояк на устрашающего Питера.   
Через какое-то время Питер сделал пару плавных шагов и оказался у кровати Стайлза. Он усмехнулся и провел ладонью по руке мальчишки, поднимая того с кровати и сладко произнося, – Дорогой, будешь ли заинтересован попробовать кое-что новое? Кроме как наконец-то быть оттраханным в своей детской спальне?  
\- Эй, ты…  
Не то, чтобы Питер хотел уколоть его, особенно учитывая нежность в его взгляде и в поцелуе. Прижимаясь к Стайлзу так сильно, как только можно, он прикоснулся ладонью к щеке мальчишки. И потом опять поцеловал его, после чего подросток не мог не кивнуть в согласии, - Ладно, что ты хотел попробовать? – вообще, практически все было ново для Стайлза.   
\- Доверься мне, - мягко прошептал Питер в ухо мальчишки. Мурашки побежали по коже Стайлза, и все в комнате стало намного ярче. То, как грудь Питера прижималась к его, как руки волка двигались по его бокам, обжигая.   
Ох, Стайлз был заинтересован. Очень заинтересован.   
\- Довериться для чего? – мягко спросил он, прижимаясь щекой к щеке волка.   
Его вопрос был отвечен, когда кусок ткани накрыл его глаза, а потом был завязан на затылке. И все погрузилось в темноту. Стайлз почувствовал, как хмурится, не довольный, что не мог видеть.   
\- Ты сейчас превратишься в Пола Спектора? Я не совсем хочу этого.   
В ответ над его головой тихо рассмеялись, - Я обещаю, у меня нет желания связывать тебя больше, чем на час. Хотя, я могу поработать, чтобы заставить тебя позировать.   
\- Не смей убивать меня и превращаться меня в куклу.   
\- Не могу обещать.   
\- Питер, не смей..  
\- Шшш, - успокоил его волк, прижимая палец к его губам. Подросток закатил глаза (скорее попытался с тканью на лице. Было отстойно, что Питер не мог увидеть его сомневающееся лицо. Серьезно.)  
\- Окей, я ничего не вижу. Что сейчас?   
\- Просто чувствуй, - прошептал ему на ухо Питер. Он умел сексуально шептать близко у его уха, обжигая дыханием. Эта идея была такой революционной, черт возьми. «Просто чувствуй».  
– Давай заставим твои чувства работать до предела.   
И Стайлз заставил. Он достаточно расслабился для манипуляций Питера. Он позволил волку снять с себя футболку, как будто бы он дикий зверек, которого нужно приручить, дать ему привыкнуть в человеческим прикосновениям. Он выводил линии между его родинками, как будто бы искал звездное созвездие на небе. Руки волка обжигали его кожу. Стайлз внезапно был сосредоточен на его пальцах, ладонях, его прикосновениях.   
Но ничто не обжигало так, как губы волка. Стайлз подавился воздухом, когда мягкие влажные губы прикоснулись к его затылку, когда они начали двигаться по его плечам, спине, оставляя дорожку на коже. Острые зубы Питера на его ключице. Запах шампуня Питера, окружающий его одеколон.   
Вкус губ Питера, когда тот наконец-то поцеловал его. Что-то с мятой и гранатом.   
Питер, похоже, провел большую часть изучая верхнюю часть тела Стайлза пальцами, языком и губами. И, если честно, Стайлз не переставая дрожал, трепетал. А затем Питер посадил его на кровать. Его эрекция уже начинала доставлять дискомфорт. Он не мог понять, как такие невинные вещи могли довести его до такого состояния, но Питер удачно игнорировал тот факт, что тихие вздохи Стайлза превратились в стоны где-то двадцать минут назад. Слава богу, они начали продвигаться в процессе.   
Только вот, похоже, они не начали никакого продвижения. Питер не прикасался к нему с тех пор, как он сел на кровати.   
\- Ты наслаждаешься этим, да? Тебе нравится смотреть, как я страдаю? – спросил он, смотря в темноту.   
\- Эта мысль приходила ко мне, не спорю, - откуда-то с кровати ответил Питер, - Но как только ты притронешься к себе, милый, я ухожу.   
\- Ты такая зараза, - пробурчал Стайлз, но не сдвинулся с места, хотя он мечтал отдрочить себе, с или без Питера. Хотя с Питером было бы лучше.   
\- А ты никогда не был счастливее. – Где-то прогнулась кровать под весом мужчины, и Стайлз не мог сдержать ухмылку. – И когда мне можно будет снять повязку? Или мне нужно носить ее все время?   
\- Все время, - ответил Питер уже ближе. Стайлз внезапно почувствовал, как пальцы волка прошлись по его животу, как будто бы Питер давал ему знать, что он рядом, медленно и мучительно двигаясь к пуговице на джинсах, - Как я уже сказал, я хочу, чтобы ты заставил все свои чувства работать до предела.   
\- А мне кажется, что это немного жестоко для наказания.   
\- Считай это наказанием за твои странные сравнения со мной. В любом случае, ты тоже наслаждаешься этим.   
Его пальцы поднялись по животу, и Стайлз почувствовал, как его кожа покрылась мурашками, как будто бы его разгоряченного облили ледяной водой. А Питер не останавливался, проходясь по ключицам и опускаясь обратно, вырисовывая одни понятные ему узоры, задевая соски, потирая горошинки, и все это время Стайлз старался не забывать, как дышать.   
А потом опять были губы Питера, кусая, облизывая его. Волк захватил губами в плен его сосок, проходясь по нему языком, а затем начиная сосать его. А потом все повторилось с другим. Стайлз слышал, как не переставая стонет. Все казалось слишком ярким, слишком… Все было слишком для Стайлза. Он чувствовал губы на соске, щетину на груди, мягкие прикосновения к бокам. Боги, Стайлза накрывало.   
\- Питер, мне немного…  
Внезапно его член накрыла рука и немного сжала его. Стайлз не смог сдержать громкий стон, и, черт возьми, он прижался к руке, выгибая спину, как только мог. Он просто не мог, эти губы на груди, его руки, холодящие мокрые полосы на животе, рука на члене, все запахи, окружающие его. Всего стало слишком много.   
\- Именно этого ты и хотел, дорогой? – спросил Питер, как будто бы не знал сам. Он опять сжал его член, прошелся пальцам по длине, отчего Стайлз чуть не расплакался.   
\- Да, ага, именно… Да, именно так, Слава богу.   
\- Наконец-то, - как-то отстраненно произнес Питер, - Опять интересный выбор слов.   
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что, наконец-то я могу делать это с тобой. Ты знаешь, как долго я хотел изучить тебя, твое тело до молекул? Провести пальцами по твоей прекрасной коже? Смотреть, как твои губы будут раскрываться при стонах, как они будут произносить такие вещи, что услышав их, даже я буду шокирован, - он опять сжал пальцы, и Стайлз опять не смог сдержать стон, - Как долго я хотел дотронуться до тебя?  
\- Н-неа, я не знаю, даже не смог бы угадать. Может быть ты мог бы открыть мне все карты? – тихо зашипел он, пытаясь толкнутся в руку Питера, потому что ему нужно больше. Так не честно.   
\- Раскрыть карты? –рука исчезла, отчего Стайлз хотел врезать кулаком по подушке рядом с собой, - Рассказать, когда я в первый раз захотел прижать тебя к стене и почувствовать, такие ли твои губы мягкие, какими они кажутся? Скорее всего, в больнице, несмотря на всю мою ярость, у меня было ярое желание полностью разбить тебя на кусочки, - Стайлз услышал, как мужчина начал расстегивать джинсы Стайлза, стягивая их с его ног, выпуская его член из плена одежды. За каждым сантиметром раскрытой кожи следовал поцелуй.   
\- Ты был совсем не в своем уме тогда, - прошептал Стайлза, хотя он не мог остановить дрожь, вспоминая, как тогда все было по другому.   
\- И все же, - Стайлз кожей почувствовал ухмылку мужчины, - Ничто не сравнится с тем, когда ты был на коленях на поле для лакросса. Твой пульс был таким быстрым под моими пальцами. Ты был таким живым, таким бесстрашным. Мне нужно было оставить тебя на коленях, заставить тебя взять меня в свой рот. Ты бы открыл свой рот, как хороший мальчик, полностью принял бы меня внутрь, потому что ты бы сделал все ради своих друзей, что поражало меня. Ты бы не дал своему страху затмить твой разум. А я бы пометил бы тебя, дал бы понять каждому, что бы мой с того момента.   
\- Ты знаешь, я ненавидел тебя тогда, - Стайлз со всех сил старался держаться прямо перед Питером, не желая показывать, как сильно слова Питера влияли на него. Но все это было напрасно, потому что его член дергался как только Питер открывал свой рот. Но если серьезно, если он знал, что у него была возможность переспать с кем-то… Не то, чтобы у них были отличные отношения тогда, но это не важно сейчас.   
\- Ну что ж, это помогло, - опять, он мог слышать как мужчина ухмыльнулся, - А потом я хотел укусить тебя на той парковке, почувствовать твою идеальную кожу на своих губах, попробовать тебя. Я так сильно хотел, чтобы ты сказал «да», я был бы аккуратен с тобой, - Стайлз почувствовал, как его руку подняли, поднесли к губам Питера. Он почувствовал губы, приходящиеся по его чувствительной коже на запястье, обжигающие дыхание волка.  
\- И если бы ты согласился, тогда все мои желания стали бы реальностью, потому что бы я сделал бы тебя своим прямо там, прижимая к той дрянной машине, растягивая тебя пальцами, пока твои стоны не отражались бы от бетонных стен. Потом бы я нагнул тебя, аккуратно входя внутрь, и шептал бы тебе на ухо, чего бы мы могли достичь вместе.   
\- Ты старый мерзкий мужик, - усмехнулся Стайлз, стоня. Но затем Питер отпустил его руку, Стайлз шумно сглотнул, на угад протягивая к нему обратно руку, - Нет, нет, не останавливайся. Продолжай. Расскажи мне, что еще ты хотел сделать с моим бедным, жалким девственным телом. Мне, типа, это реально вставляет.   
Внезапно, Питер окончательно стянул его джинсы, и Стайлз почувствовал, как холодный воздух прошелся по его ногам. Он немного застонал он внезапной перемены температуры, не способный прикрыть себя, чувствуя себя слишком открытым, не видящим реакции Питера. И все же, это было потрясающе. Он представлял, как Питер жадно рассматривает его тело, как обычно он это делал. Зрачки волка всегда увеличивались, когда он смотрел на обнаженного Стайлза. Пальцы Питера прошлись по резинке боксеров Стайлза, отчего он немного задрожал.   
\- Ты всегда приходил в лофт, пахнущий желанием, даже если ничего особо не делал. А когда мы оставались вдвоем, моим главным достижением было воздержание. Сколько сил уходило на то, чтобы не проткнуть тебя когтями, когда ты кидал на меня свои взгляды. Ты отчаянно хотел быть с кем-то, и я должен был воспользоваться возможностью. Нужно было дождаться, пока ты был один, - волк спускался по его телу, облизывая его тазовые косточки, проходился щетиной по животу Стайлза, оставляя красные полосы на открытой коже, постепенно стягивая боксеры ниже. А потом они внезапно пропали, и Питер начал выцеловывать дорожку на его бедре, опять оставляя красные полосы, - Я бы нашел применение твоему искусному рту, нежели растрачивать свои идеи на стаю, которая не ценила твой вклад. Я бы слушал каждое твое слово, и днем и ночью, ты бы открывал себя мне, и я бы ценил это.   
Стайлз никогда не думал, что он особенно привлекательный или желаемый. Или вообще… Так что это было невероятно слушать каждую деталь от Питера, как волк хотел его, внезапно начиная понимать его животное желание, как он ценил Стайлза. Не только его тело, но и разум. Питер любил его разум. И даже если все это не правда, он был рад этому.   
\- Но ты продолжал следовать за тем, кто не ценил твой прекрасный ум. Я уверен, ты провел бесконечное количество ночей один, ожидая вызова от них. Если бы я пришел к тебе, если бы я пришел в твою комнату, ты был бы раскинут на простынях, шепча свои желания в тишину, ты бы впустил меня… - произнёс мужчина, мягко кусая его за бедро, - И ты позволил бы мне показать тебе, какого это, - подросток тихо вздохнул, когда волк лизнул его кожу, подбираясь ближе и ближе к тому месту, где он так хотел губы Питера, - Быть боготворимым. Я бы держал твои руки, зацеловал тебя до беспамятства , вылизал бы тебя, пока ты был бы готов для меня, а потом оттрахал бы тебя, пока ты не мог бы двигаться. Я бы слушал, как ты кричишь мое имя, пока каждый в стае не услышал бы тебя и они не смогли бы перестать краснеть, когда увидели бы тебя на следующий день.   
\- Теперь точно не смогу перестать краснеть, - опять задрожал Стайлз, когда пальцы Питера прошлись по его животу. Боги, как такое возможно, что он уже был готов кончить от прикосновений и слов, даже без члена в себе? Как такое возможно, что Питер так сильно хотел его? Почему он не делал ничего такого раньше? У него не одного было не здоровое увлечение, или же он просто хотел его тело? Или все это он придумывал? Он был в смятении.   
\- Ты бы позволил мне? – опять спросил Питер, внезапно он перестал касаться Стайлза, что было преступлением.   
Позволил бы он?  
\- Скорее всего да, - мягко ответил Стайлз, - Но тогда это было не тем, что происходит между нами сейчас.   
И внезапно, Стайлза перевернули, его член был зажат между его телом и простынями, и слава богу, потому что ему нужно было какое-то давление, пока он не сошел с ума. Подросток начал бесцеремонно толкаться в матрас, мягко стоня, но потом руки Питера легли на его задницу, и он понял, куда все идет.   
\- Так ты правда…   
\- Стайлз, - прервал его голос мужчины сквозь тишину, - Милый, просто чувствуй.   
И он чувствовал. Он чувствовал, как его ягодицы раздвинули, холодный воздух сразу охладил разгоряченную кожу, его лицо горело от румянца, пока он пытался спрятаться в подушку. Матрас дал лишь небольшое облегчение, особенно когда Питер поднял его таз. Но Стайлз сосредоточился, чувствуя как краснеет еще больше, потому что волк ничего не делал, кроме как мял его задницу, просто наблюдая за ним. И Стайлз был таким раскрытым и голым, и взвинченным. Но затем он почувствовал щетину на мягкой коже и горячие дыхание рядом со своим входом. Потом, внезапно, мокрое и сколькое ощущение от языка Питера. Черт возьми, язык Питера. Волк начал вталкивать свой язык в колечко входа, трахая его языком. Это было ново, это было интересно, но, Боги, так хорошо.   
На самом деле, он ощущал слишком много, всего было слишком много. Влажность, напряженный член, жар языка мужчины, руки, мягко сжимающие его ягодицы, периодические прикосновения головки его члена к матрасу. Всего было слишком много. Подросток почувствовал подкатывающиеся к верху яркое горячие наслаждение. Он не мог сдержать его там, у своего пупка, такую разрывающую нужду в разрядке, и он практически увидел звезды, когда кончил, проваливаясь в темноту.   
Его тело вздрогнуло рядом с Питером, и хотя волк не заметил, он продолжал разрабатывать его языком, придерживая Стайлза, пока он приходил в себя.   
И только когда он был в сознании, Питер наконец-то аккуратно опустил его, мягко переворачивая на бок. Подросток тяжело дышал, а затем потянулся к повязке на глазах, только чтобы быть остановленным руками мужчины.   
\- Серьёзно?  
\- Мы еще не закончили, дорогой, - промурчал ему на ухо Питер, звук открывающейся крышки смазки громко прозвучал в тишине. И, конечно, он чувствовал слишком многое, и Стайлз устал, но, Боги, он так хотел, чтобы его член не лежал безучастно. Давай, юность, - Я же говорил, что все будет напоминать тебе обо мне в твоей комнате.   
\- Ты монстр, - отрешенно ответил Стайлз, с усталой, но счастливой улыбкой, - Ужасный монстр. А сейчас, пожалуйста, вбивай меня в подголовник кровати, пока мы не пробьем в стене дыру. Мне нужно доказательство, что у меня был здесь секс, хотя бы один раз. Сделай со мной все, что ты говорил.  
\- Не волнуйся, дорогой, я все сделаю, - в следующую секунду Стайлз почувствовал скользкие пальцы Питера в своем входе, раскрывая его, что и не заняло много времени после двух недель бесконечного секса. Сначала два пальца, затем три, после чего последовал прекрасный член Питера.   
Волк близко держал его, спина Стайлза была прижата к его твердой груди, пока мужчина медленно и размеренно двигался в Стайлзе, набирая ритм, от чего член Стайлза предпринял попытки воскреснуть. Скользкие, мокрые звуки, которые Стайлз никогда не замечал, начали возбуждать его. Мягкие стоны мужчины, которые он всегда сдерживал, были более слышны, а так же когда он тихо шептал «черт» и «прекрасно». Большие руки Питера держали его за ноги, раскрывая его, помогая толкаться на встречу, глубже, жестче.   
Стайлз видел звезды еще несколько раз в ту ночь.   
\- Он сделал тебе больно? Все хорошо? – сразу же спросил Скотт, быстро подходя к Стайлзу, осматривая его руки и бока.   
\- Скотт, все в порядке, он ничего не делал со мной, - он вытянул свою руку из захвата друга, после чего пожал плечами. Питер не сделает Стайлзу больно, по крайне мере не в том смысле. Но ему не нужно сообщать об этом Скотту.   
\- Ты не собираешься спрашивать про… - он махнул рукой на комнату, пытаясь объяснить магический секс с повязкой на глазах не говоря этого в слух. Не то, чтобы Скотт мог почувствовать повязку. Правильно?   
Лицо Скотта покраснело, и, может быть, немного позеленело. Не слишком хорошая комбинация, - Ты хочешь сказать, что все было… по согласию?   
\- Да, Скотт, Боги, он не такой уж плохой.  
\- Стайлз, это Питер! Питер Хейл! Мужик, который пытался убить меня в старшей школе! Я не могу забыть это!  
\- На заметку, твой компас морали на убийство и ложь не становится автоматически компасом морали для всего, Скотт. И разве мы не обсуждали это в больнице?   
\- Не это! – Скотт казался пораженным, и опустился на кровать Стайлза. И только через секунду до него дошло, что происходило на этой кровати, и все его тело вздрогнуло, но, чисто из-за своего упрямства, он остался на ней, скрещивая руки на груди, пытаясь казаться меньше, и смотря на Стайлза прямым взглядом. – Так что? Он угрожает тебе? Это какие-то не настоящие отношения? Ты делаешь это, потому что…  
\- Скотт, - Стайлз сжал переносицу, делая глубокий вздох, - Нет. Ладно, послушай, это просто произошло, как и все обычные вещи. Мы проводили много времени вместе, мы поняли, что у нас много общего, все просто перешло на новый уровень. Он, на самом деле, хорошо ко мне относится. Очень хорошо, - И может быть у него была та самая глупая улыбка, от которой лицо Скотта еще больше скривилось. Стайлз попытался убрать ее, потому что Скотту не нужно было знать, каким образом мужчина относится к нему хорошо, - Он не делал мне больно. Он не угрожает мне. На самом деле, он ждал, пока я поцелую его первым…   
\- Поцеловать его? – крякнул Скотт.   
Стайлз притворился, что не слышал этого, - И мы много обговорили. Я имею в виду, у нас не все отлично, но какие отношения бывают идеальными? Мы разберемся со всем. Он хочет, чтобы все получилось, и я хочу того же. Слушай, я знаю, что это довольно странная химия, но мы просто подходим друг другу.   
\- Стайлз, откуда ты знаешь, что он не претворяется?   
\- Потому что я слышал его сердцебиение. Я не знаю! Скотт, ты можешь довериться мне, чтобы решать самому? У тебя может быть более высокое мнение обо мне? Настолько высокое, чтобы знать, что он не врет мне? Я намного лучше в этом, чем ты.   
Скотт сидел в тишине, обдумывая что-то, и он хотел сказать что-то еще, Стайлз знал это, потому что Скотт хотел защитить своего лучшего друга, своего брата, и насколько мило бы это не звучало, это раздражало. Это безумно раздражало сейчас. Если Питер сделает что-то ужасное, это будет на нем, не на Скотте. И все равно, он вздохнул и сел рядом со своим другом.   
\- Ты и он, - опять начал Стайлз, - вы слишком разные. Вы не сможете притереться друг к другу, и даже если бы я хотел, чтобы вы сработались, этого не случится. Но, послушай, ты давно не говорил с ним. Ты не видел, как он изменился, или как он ведет себя со мной. Ты не видел, что он сделал ради меня. Он магическим образом стал альфой, и он…  
\- Альфа? Я знал, что в его запахе что-то изменилось! По какой-то причине я чувствовал, что он не должен быть рядом с тобой! Ты пахнешь им, Стайлз. Он точно что-то задумал, он точно…  
\- И он никого не кусал, чтобы доказать, что он другой. Он был захвачен охотниками, его пытали, и все равно он не превратился в ужасного монстра. Первый человек, которого он укусил, был мой друг Томас, и только потому, что он хотел спасти ему жизнь и он спросил его. Он не пытался подкупить его или Джейлен. Он не пытался сказать, что укус спасет его от всех проблем в жизни. Он хотел доказать, что он стал лучше, и он доказал. Так что можешь перестать кидаться в него нелепой ненавистью в попытках отговорить меня от отношений с ним, даже не поговорив с ним, даже не принимая, что я доволен своим решением, что он делает меня счастливым, и он подходит мне, и он толкает меня в правильном направлении, и может быть иногда раздражает меня, но я счастлив, Скотт.   
Истинный альфа сидел, больше не смотря на Стайлза, скорее всего, потому что он понял, как нелепо выглядит, просто уставившись в пол, пытаясь что-то придумать, чтобы поспорить со Стайлзом. Но это было невозможно. Потому что Стайлз был королем дебатов, потому что только он мог подумать о вещах, о которых никто не задумывался. Стайлз Стилинстки – мастер дебатов.   
Однако.   
\- Но почему он вернулся? Что-то должно быть не так, если я пускаю другого альфу на свою территорию? Он вернулся за территорией Хейлов? Он попытается свергнуть меня каким-то странным оборотническим ритуалом? – спросил Скотт. И Стайлз был впечатлен, что тот думал о территории, что было мило. – Я имею в виду, я не знаю ничего о Дереке или Коре…  
\- Я не думаю, что он вернулся, чтобы украсть у тебя территорию, Скотти, - ответил Стайлз, глубоко вздыхая и откидываясь на свои руки, - Я думаю, он приехал, чтобы поддержать меня, когда я расскажу о нас папе. Я думаю, он считает, что что-то пойдет не так.   
А затем Скотт странно посмотрел на него, но Стайлз просто пожал плечами и наклонил голову, - И скорее всего, все и правда не пройдет на все сто. Но мне нужно это сделать. Может быть, он здесь, потому что он боится, что мой папа откажется от меня или что-то в этом роде. Но я так не думаю, он просто будет очень зол, - простонал он, закрывая лицо руками, - Боги, он будет очень зол.   
\- Стайлз, Питер встречался с моей мамой, - произнес Скотт немного пораженным голосом, - Он… намного ближе к твоему отцу по возрасту, чем к тебе.   
\- Спасибо за напоминание, Скотти, я как-то забыл об этом. Твоя дедукция всегда меня поражает. Все то, что не могло заставить меня чувствовать себя еще хуже. Вау. -   
Скотт пытался казаться невинным, но продолжил, - Разве ты не мог бы продолжить твой десятилетний план по завоеванию Лидии…?   
\- Она заставила меня пообещать никогда не упоминать это. И, в любом случае, ты думаешь наши отношения были бы здоровыми? Я люблю ее, но она не так хорошо подходит ко мне, как Питер.   
Скотт казался пораженным, и Стайлз вдруг начал опасаться реакции своего отца. Они оба вздохнули и уперлись локтями на колени.   
Через какое-то время, Скотт дотянулся и положил руку на шею Стайлз. Это было странным движением, Скотт так обычно не делал, но потом он начал тереть ладонь о его кожу, как будто бы делал ему массаж. И Стайлз наконец-то понял, что тот делал.   
\- Боже мой, Скотт, ты пытаешься пометить меня запахом? – он откинул руку друга.   
\- Мне кажется, что я даже не могу быть рядом с тобой, Стайлз! Ты раньше пах как моя стая, а сейчас ты пахнешь как он! Ты пахнешь другим альфой! – его друг сжал челюсти.   
\- Несмотря на весь этот мачо театр борьбы за меня, я уже в отношениях, но я всегда буду твоим лучшим другом. У меня два альфы. Но я буду пахнуть им очень сильно. И, по правде говоря, мы бы не смогли бы быть вместе, чувак, ты не совсем в моем вкусе.   
Они замолчали на секунду, после чего Скотт опять сморщился. По крайней мере, он понял, что Стайлз шутил.   
\- Как думаешь, я смогу поговорить с ним? Может быть, чтобы понять, каков он? – спросил Скотт, кидая на Стайлза робкий взгляд. Он казался виноватым из-за своей выходки и протягивал оливковую ветвь с попытке примирения. Стайлз примет виноватую оливковую ветвь.   
\- Ты даже не представляешь, как я бы хотел этого. Я не знаю, как он отреагирует на это, но я бы очень хотел, чтобы вы пообщались.   
\- Он знает, что Дерек и Кора еще не вернулись? Мы не знаем, где они.   
\- По правде говоря, Скотт, я не думаю, что Питера это заботит, - ответил Стайлз, уставившись на ковер, - Ты знаешь, где они вообще?  
\- Вообще без понятия. Я получил сообщение от Дерека, еще давно. Но я думаю, что он случайно отослал его, потому что он не очень хорошо разбирается в телефонах. Или вообще во всей электронике. Плюс, он прислал какую-то ерунду, там даже нет ни одного нормального слова. Лидия попросила Денни отследить, откуда он отослал его, но он не смог.   
\- Денни не смог отследить сообщение? Черт возьми, они далеко забрались.   
И опять, они оба вздохнули.   
\- Может быть Питеру удастся отследить их, в конце концов, они же семья, кровь оборотней и все такое, - пробурчал Стайлз, рукой обозначая всю магическую фигню. И вдруг его осенило, - Или я могу использовать заклинание, чтобы найти их.  
Скотт сразу же улыбнулся, - Я бы хотел посмотреть, как ты используешь магию. Стопудов, это очень круто.   
-Круче крутого, Скотти, - в ответ улыбнулся Стайлз и обнял плечи друга.   
\- Я рад, что мы… опять разговариваем, - через минуту произнес Скотт, - Мне не нравилось, когда мы вообще не общались.   
\- Мне тоже, дружище, - усмехнулся Стайлз.   
Они опять начали болтать о том, что произошло с ними, когда они потеряли контакт друг с другом, пытаясь наполнить друг друга подробностями, опять восстанавливая баланс в их отношениях. Все вдруг стало правильно, они опять были лучшими друзьями, истерично смеясь, активно жестикулируя, рассказывая истории, наслаждаясь присутствием друг друга.   
Они, как будто, опять были стаей, и Стайлз не мог нарадоваться новым открытиям в своей жизни. И старым. Если они смогут найти Дерека и Кору, если они представят новую стаю старой, тогда, может быть, все будет идеально.   
После пары часов разговоров, Стайлз взглянул на Скотта с интересом, - У тебя сохранилось сообщение Дерека?   
\- Ага, чувак, - ответил Скотт, вытаскивая телефон. Он пролистал чат, после чего передал телефон Стайлзу.   
\- Что это за фигня? – спросил он, рассматривая странную какофонию букв и цифр.   
Скотт пожал плечами и взял телефон обратно, - Поэтому я и подумал, что это случайное сообщение.   
\- Это не случайность, Скотти, - ответил Стайлз, вытаскивая свой телефон, смотря на клавиатуру, - Не думаю, что это случайно набранные цифры и буквы. Должно быть, это сообщение… может быть… - он остановился, думая.   
\- Что? – спросил Скотт, явно теряя терпение. Он хотел знать, где находился Дерек.   
\- Может быть… точно. Может быть, он пытался сказать нам свое последнее местонахождение… Может быть, мы можем найти Дерека и Кору.


	2. Человеческие Качества

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Питер осознает, после короткого промежутка времени, что он начал меняться. Но это к лучшему.

Стайлз постоянно двигался.   
И это не простое наблюдение или же какая-то забавна черта его характера. Это жесткий факт. Он не просто вставал и двигался по квартире, бегал туда-сюда, потому что он что-то забыл. Стайлз буквально не прекращал двигаться.   
Когда они сидят вместе на диване, нога Стайлза так дёргается, что можно почувствовать вибрации по полу. Если он сидит за компьютером, уставившись в экран, между зубов он держит свой большой палец, двигая рукой туда-сюда, пока что-то читает. Он постукивает пальцем по столешнице, когда ждет микроволновку. Он постоянно облизывает свои потрескавшиеся губы, играет с ушной раковиной, проходится пальцами по волосам. Стайлз не может смотреть телевизор с пустыми руками, будь то телефон, покрывало, подушки, или же рубашка Питера. Или когда он пытается притиснуться на более удобное место. Когда Питер уже думает, что мальчишка наконец-то устроился, тот опять передвигается в другую позицию. Он будет тереть ладони, пока говорит, или же забираться пальцами в рукава худи. Он будет подскакивать, пока ест, жевать внутреннюю сторону щеки, неловко потирать свою шею и плечи. Он будет дергать ногой в машине до такой степени, что сама машина будет трястись. Или же он будет покачиваться из стороны в сторону, пока читает. Или же когда засыпает.   
Стайлз постоянно двигался.   
Он слишком громко смеется над шутками из телевизора. Он говорит сам с собой, когда рядом с ним точно никого нет. Он активно перелистывает страницы, как будто бы вот-вот вырвет их. Он перекатывается с пяток на носки, пока стоит в очередях, переминается с ноги на ногу, возбужденно подпрыгивает, когда слышит хорошие новости, танцует, заплетается в словах, когда говорит, активно жестикулирует в определенных моментах, потому что слов не достаточно.   
Столько активности за раз, и это именно то, что Питер не делает. Оборотень обычно всегда работает спокойно и уравновешенно. Слишком много движения показывает поведение трусливой добычи. Питер вырабатывал в себе привычку быть спокойным, держать все эмоции при себе. Иногда он может сменить одну ногу на другую, пока читает книгу, но он не двигался в таком количестве как Стайлз. Он не двигался без причины. Движение означает растрату энергии, а ему нужно держать ее в себе, готовую взорваться в необходимый момент битвы.   
Так что, в общем, Питер не привык к стольким движением за раз.   
А когда они лежат вместе на диване, Стайлз так сильно дергается, что раскачивает всю конструкцию, кусает свой ноготь и покачивается на груди Питера. И он не замечает всего этого. Он даже не задумывался, что что-то может быть не так с таким активным движением. Он даже не подозревал, что что-то может быть не так, потому что Стайлз никогда не прекращал двигаться с момента, как пришел в этот мир.   
Все это было ново для Питера. И он должен быть раздражен, потому что Стайлз так часто в его персональной зоне и не может успокоиться. Но Питера это не беспокоило. Более того, он думал, что это довольно мило. Конечно же от мальчишки нельзя было ожидать, что он успокоится. Он двигался как вода, ветер, огонь. Стайлз был практически всеми элементами в этом мире, когда Питер был землей. Питера сдвигали, его разбивали, Питер был обмыт практически каждой частью Стайлза, потому что каждое движение напоминало Питеру, что да, Стайлз был возбужден. Стайлз был с ним. Но мальчишка не выпил из него все минералы и соки. Питер все еще был собой. Да, трансформированным, накопившим в себе все, что давал ему Стайлз, отпустив все то, что не требовалось мальчишке. Питер изменился в лучшую сторону. Питер перевоплотился в то, чем был Стайлз. И это сделало его сильнее, укрепляя все в новые…качества.   
Волк любил, когда Стайлз постоянно двигался, любил напоминания, что тот был рядом. Больше не было пустого места, не было недостаточности. Все, что было вакуумом в его квартире, сейчас было наполнено его присутствием, наполнено ветром, водой и огнем. Движения Стайлза давали Питеру знать, что он не один. Что он не заперт в чьем-то сознании.   
Движения Стайлза приковывали его к реальности.   
Так что когда Стайлз, редко, но понимал, что слишком много двигается, слишком много говорит, что слишком много качается, он смотрел на Питера с виноватым выражением лица, переставая дергать ногой. Как будто бы это раздражало Питера, как было бы Питер перестанет заботиться о нем, когда волк поймет, что он не может остановиться. И Питер поднимал брови, опускал руку на ногу Стайлз и мягко потирал ее большим пальцем. Беззвучное разрешение. Потому что он никогда не хотел, чтобы Стайлз был тихим или же спокойным. Питер пережил слишком много тишины и обездвиженности. Он хотел, чтобы Стайлз был миром, чтобы он был неудержимым.   
И через несколько мгновений, забыв вину и свою нужду был спокойным для Питера, мальчишка опять начинал двигаться. И Питер вспоминал, что он был землей.   
Питер всегда будет помнить, что у него есть якорь. 

 

Что Питер не ожидал от себя, так это поиск квартиры в Бикон Хилс. Опять. После больше года отлучки, в его план никогда не входило возвращаться в этот прогнивший город. И все же, подумал он, проходясь рукой по свежеокрашенной белой стене квартиры на окраине города, осматривая и расценивая каждую деталь. Потому что он не заплатит и цента больше, чем эта квартира стоит на самом деле, не потому что он не может себе этого позволить, а потому что он просто может.   
Риелтор казалась немного нервной в его присутствии. Может быть, потому что она не продала ни одной квартиры в Бикон Хилс уже как год, учитывая недавние убийства и остальные нелепые случаи. На самом деле, это уже выходило за рамки нормы. Хотя, может быть, ее нервозность была из-за того, что Питер казался акулой, которая кружила в воде рядом с ничем не ожидающей рыбой. Что бы это не было, он пытался не показать, что наслаждался ее страхом перед ним.   
Только вот это приносило ему безумное наслаждение.   
Сама квартира была довольно неплохой, большой с небольшим количеством недостатков, которые можно легко устранить. Цена была занижена, учитывая указанные выше проблемы. Продажа была необходима для бизнеса. Все было идеально. Питеру удалось найти довольно дешевую квартиру, учитывая огромное пространство и только что сделанный ремонт.   
В данный момент, дом был вне рассмотрений. Решение купить квартиру в Бикон Хилс было основано на том, что они будут жить здесь пару месяцев в году. Когда Стайлз будет возвращаться с университета, чтобы навестить отца и друзей в летние и зимние каникулы. В остальные месяцы, Питер будет жить в пало Альто. Он так же арендовал две других квартиры в своем здании, одну из которых он отдаст Джейлен и Томасу, а вторую Александре, когда она закончит обучение у Арджентов. С таким же успехом он может просто выкупить все здание и сдавать квартиры другим сверхъестественным существам. Что, кстати, может быть полезным. Он сможет следить за всеми на своей территории и иметь кучу существ в доступности.   
Альфа раздумывал над этой идеей, давая ей развиться в что-то, что будет ему на руку, после чего повернулся к риелтору, в последний раз проходясь глазами по гостиной. – Я возьму ее, - сказал он девушке.   
Она ощутимо расслабилась, потом вспомнила о его опасной ауре и резко кивнула, - Конечно, сэр, я подготовлю все бумаги. Не могли бы вы пройти со мной в офис?   
\- Я уверен, что вы сможете подвезти все бумаги ко мне, - ответил он, скидывая невидимую пылинку с плеча, а потом опять прошелся по кухне. Эта посудомойка должна покинуть это пространство. – Сюда будут привозить вещи в течении недели, различную мебель и декорации. Обо всем нужно позаботиться. Мне не нужна ни ваша помощь, ни кого-либо из офиса. Я ожидаю, что вы позволите им делать свою работу;   
\- Конечно, сэр, - ответила девушка, кивая голову и направляясь из квартиры. Она быстро пересекла пространство до двери на слишком высоких каблуках, в которых, Питер был впечатлен, она смогла проходить весь день. Она слишком быстро закрыла за собой дверь и громко для слуха оборотня выдохнула, и зашагала в сторону офиса.   
Волк опять прошелся по квартире, размышляя лучшее место для кровати, телевизора и дивана.   
Да, в том, что он вернулся в Бикон Хилс была какая-то своя ирония. Волк прошелся до ближайшего окна, выглянул из него, хотя все вокруг было окружено лесом. Кто-то может подумать, что он устал от этого вида, но он всегда был привязан к лесу, в котором было слишком много воспоминаний, в котором бегал столько лет. Он никогда не устанет от зеленого цвета или запаха земли. Его старый дом.   
Кто бы мог подумать, что Питер Хейл вернется сюда по своей воле? Кто бы мог подумать, что из-за любви? Кто бы мог подумать, что как альфа?  
Альфа Питер Хейл.   
\- Питер… - прозвучал голос Томаса из динамика телефона. Он звучал, как будто бы что-то произошло. Питер не понимал, почему у него немного сжалась грудь в тревоге, - Я..Я не могу заставить их исчезнуть, Питер. Питер, я не могу убрать когти…  
Мальчишка продолжил бормотать, в его голосе поднималась тревога, а Питер почувствовал, как его тело расслабилось. Хорошо. Простая проблема просто решается. Питер не хотел разбираться с чувством вины из-за убийства, пока он ходил по Икее. Убийство означало, что ему придеться бросить все здесь и ехать обратно, чтобы убирать весь беспорядок. Иногда даже Питер хотел, чтобы его руки были, в прямом смысле, чистыми. Плюс, Стайлз будет разочарован. – Томас…  
\- Я…я…я не знаю, как убрать из. Я не знаю, что я сделал, Питер, извини, я не…  
\- Томас…  
\- Боги… я все испоганил, как вообще это произошло? Я ужасный о…  
\- Томас, Господи Боги, заткнись, - ответил он язвительно. Слава богу, даже без влияния альфы, голос на другой стороне замолчал. Томас щелкнул зубами, резко зарывая рот. Боги, он такой неумеха. Питер подождал момент, чтобы Томас смог сконцентрироваться, пока сам рассматривал книжные полки. Обычно, он не запаривался с тем, чтобы самому собирать свою мебель, но ему нужно занять себя чем-то, пока Стайлз проводил время с отцом. – Ты не используешь свой якорь. Сделай глубокий вдох и на секунду успокойся. Сконцентрируйся.   
\- Окей… окей, окей, окей…  
\- Томас.   
\- Окей!   
На другом конце звонка настала тишина, не считая пары глубоких вздохов. Питер закрыл свои глаза, молясь терпимости и внутренней силе.   
\- Вдох, выдох, - произнес Питер. Опять, тишина и глубокие вздохи, - Где ты? В общественном месте?   
\- Типа того, - ответил Томас все еще дрожащим голосом, но без паники, - Я в туалете в книжном. Дверь закрыта, Джей сторожит снаружи.   
\- И что произошло?   
\- Какой-то чувак вел себя по ублюдски с ней, типа, он реально бесил ее, он положил на нее свою руку и я…  
\- Ты ударил его?  
\- Нет.. не когтями…  
Питер закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Эта ситуация может обернуться в плохую сторону очень быстро. Если Питеру нужно будет приехать и разобраться, он только подольет масла в огонь, который уже начал Томас, - Он мог увидеть что-нибудь? Глаза?  
\- Нет, конечно нет. Я вырубил его до того…  
Альфа сдержал ухмылку и чувство гордости. Отлично, Томас, - Но ты ударил его?  
\- Я, может быть, вдарил ему в нос, и возможно у него трещина в скуле, - еле-еле признался Томас, хотя Питер не понимал почему. Это был момент победы, превосходства над людьми, и Питер был бы последним, кто судил бы его. Может быть, даже он бы защитил Джейлен.   
\- Тебе нужно держать свою силу под контролем, - ответил Питер, поднимая лампу и осматривая ее, зажимая телефон между ухом и плечом, - Я уверен, что Джейлен вызвала скорую.   
\- Ага, она вызвала, я имею в виду, я так разозлился, я не понимаю. Я начал перевоплощаться, а она накрыла меня и сразу заставила меня зайти в туалет для работников. Она…Я не думаю, что кто-либо видел.   
\- Ты не думаешь или знаешь?  
\- Я уже направлялся в туалет, когда кто-то начал заходить в книжный.   
Ну, по крайней мере, это хорошо. Питер тихо выдохнул, ставя лампу на пол и двигаясь дальше по магазину. – Итак, никто не видел. В худшем случае, мальчишка заявит на тебя в полицию, и я заплачу за тебя взнос. В лучшем, Джейлен щедро поблагодарит тебя, когда ты восстановишь контроль, а она закончит с работой, - и если это не поможет Томасу успокоиться, Питер уже не знал, что сможет.   
Наступила пауза, и Томас судорожно выдохнул, Питер представил, как тот кивает, - Ага, ладно, я имею в виду, мои когти, они еще не…  
\- Ты все еще слишком раздражен. Ты все еще думаешь о нем, даже говоря о Джейлен.   
\- Ага, и я бы разорвал ему горло, если бы мог.   
Что ж, это чувство было ему знакомо, - Рад, что мы одинаково мыслим.   
\- Да, только я лишь говорю об этом, а ты реально это делаешь.  
\- Больше нет. Я исправился, - усмехнулся он сам себе, но добавил драматичный вздох для вида. И потом Томас опять зарычал, Питер закатил глаза, - Перестать забивать себе голову, это бессмысленно. Я ожидаю большего от своей правой руки.   
\- Как я вообще могу им быть, если я даже не могу контролировать это? Боги, я отстой.   
\- Едва ли, - отметил Питер немного грубо, желая вывести мальчишку из его разрушительного настроения. – Томас, ты не можешь достигнуть идеала за одну ночь. Ты уже доказал, что ты приспособляем к этим навыкам намного лучше, чем любой другой человек, которого я видел за последние шесть или семь лет. И если бы ты встретил моего племянника, ты бы увидел, что даже рожденные с этим до сих пор не достигли полного контроля к двадцати-пяти годам.   
\- Да? – тихим голосом спросил Томас, в котором чувствовалась небольшая улыбка, - Ты только что… сделал мне комплимент?   
\- Только не думай о себе слишком высоко, я должен быть единственным в своей стае с возвышенным эго. Все мои слова пусты, я не имею в виду ничего, что я говорю, - пробурчал он.   
\- Ты мудак, альфа, - ответил Томас, но его голос уже вернулся в норму. Легкость в его голосе была отличным показателем, что он восстанавливался. В груди Питера что-то кольнуло рядом со словами «семья» и «стая».   
\- Сделай еще один вздох и сфокусируйся. Игнорируй все действия других и знай, что Джейлен была спасена тобой. Она не будет любить тебя меньше, может быть даже больше. Ты не монстр. Ты бы сделал тоже самое, будь ты человеком. Прикрепи себя к своему якорю. Твои действия не делают тебя меньшим человеком.   
Спустя какое-то время сквозь тишину прорезался радостный голос Томаса, - Я сделал это! Я сделал это!   
Питер ни за что не признается, как он был горд своим бетой в ту секунду. 

Стайлз приехал к новой квартире Питера на следующий день, когда Питер собирал несколько книжных полок, чтобы чем-то занять себя. И мальчишка был не один. Все же, он решил не открывать дверь сразу, как он услышал стук. Один…Два… Три. Из мягких оттенков запаха за дверью, Питер мог понять, что за ней стоит Скотт. Так, значит пришло время, когда два альфы поговорят и все выяснят. Во всяком случае, это когда-нибудь должно было произойти.   
Но это так же означало, что Скотт и Стайлз помирились, учитывая, что их запахи лежали друг на друге тяжелым покрывалом. Неприятное завершение для Питера, но Стайлзу было важно помириться с мальчишкой, так что закроет на это глаза. Если Питер хочет Стайлза, ему придется смириться со Скоттом.   
Наконец-то старший оборотень встал, подошел к двери и открыл ее, уставившись на дуэт перед ним. Ох, это навевало воспоминания. Хотя в этот раз, в отличии от предыдущих раз, когда Скотт и Стайлз приходили к нему за информацией в Бикон Хилс, Стайлз улыбался ему с ноткой «прошу, не злись на меня», а Скотт стоял со скрещенными руками в защитном жесте. Скотт не был рад, что его заставили прийти сюда, но Стайлз был настойчив. Как обычно.   
\- Хеееей, красавчик, - произнес Стайлз с улыбкой, явно игнорируя сморщенное лицо Скотта на прозвище, проходя внутрь квартиры мимо Питера. Он хотел сказать что-то еще, но заметил мебель внутри. Все мысли Скотт против Питера были забыти и его СДВГ взяло вверх. – Вау! Тут очень здорово! Эта квартира такая большая! Я даже не знал, что они строят что-то такого размера в Бикон Хилс. И ты… ты сам собирал свою мебель? Боги, ты ходил в Икею без меня? Я должен был… - он продолжил трещать от нервов, пока осматривал другие комнаты. Скорее всего, он тоже не был готов к разговору Питера и Скотта, и знал, какая реакция будет у обоих. Скорее всего, он надеялся, что они просто приступят к этому, пока его не будет рядом. Так что, это не СДВГ, а маленький подлый лис… Питер был просто потерян в любви, ему было даже противно.   
\- Итак, - начал Скотт, осматривая мужчину с головы до ног, - Ты опять альфа. И на моей территории. Разве я не должен оторвать тебе руку за это?  
\- Если ты думаешь, что сможешь, я даже позволю тебе напасть первым, - ответил Питер, смотря молодому альфе в глаза. Скотт замер, но ничего не сделал. Конечно же, он ничего не сделает. У него кишка тонка для такого.   
\- Слушай, мы можем пропустить всю эту мачо фигню?  
Перегнет ли палку, если скажет, что Скотт начал первым? Возможно. Питер был взрослым, в конце концом. – Без проблем. Ты первый. – Он был взрослым, но Скотт надоедал. Так что идем напролом.   
Подросток выдохнул и закатил глаза. По какой-то причине, это напомнило Питеру Дерека. – Ладно, слушай, ты не самый любимый для меня человек, и все это знают. Я уверен, что это взаимно. Но Стайлз мой бро, и я люблю его, и если он счастлив, каким образом, я не знаю и не хочу знать, но если он счастлив с тобой, тогда, я думаю, я не могу останавливать его, потому что пытаться остановить Стайлза от того, что он хочет, это как вставать против торнадо. Так что…  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы мы протянули друг другу оливковую ветвь и играли в семью.  
\- Ну, да, я думаю, - ответил Скотт, потирая шею. Молодой альфа уставился на землю, как будто бы пытался придумать еще что-то более убедительнее, - Но я все еще не доверяю тебе…  
\- Это чувство взаимно, - отрезал его Питер.   
Скотт нахмурился, но продолжил, - И я всегда буду ждать от тебя, когда ты обидишь его или чего-то худшего, тогда я смогу вмешаться, - подросток, скорее всего, увидел, как напрягся Питер, готовый ответить ему так же, потому что тот быстро продолжил, - Но… Я не буду вмешиваться пока. Стайлз мой лучший друг, и если он любит тебя, тогда я буду уважать это, окей? Так что я не буду пытаться отговорить его от этого. Я типа не буду говорить плохого о тебе, пока тебя не будет рядом. И я надеюсь, что день, когда ты оступишься, никогда не придет, и ты всегда будешь дорожить им. И я имею это в виду, я правда надеюсь на это. Это просто… ты знаешь, если ты облажаешься, я приду за тобой. Понял?  
И это было странно. Потому что, если перед Питером вставала угроза, он сразу же устранял ее. Но стоя здесь, перед Скоттом, который говорил, что он надеется, что Питер не облажается, если Стайлз любит его так сильно, что ж, Питер… понимал. Он почти что уважал тот факт, что Скотт мог расценивать приоритеты Стайлза. Скотт был важен для Стайлза, и Стайлз для Скотта. Они были неразделимы, не смотря на то, что последние пару месяцев были без Скотта. Но если Питер хотел получить Стайлза, что ж, значит ему нужно будет, как минимум, научиться терпеть Скотта или же не видать ему мальчишки.   
Так что нужно учиться терпеть молодого альфу. Потому что Стайлз был важен для него. И Скотт будет терпеть Питера, потому что он любит парня так сильно, что жизнь Скотта без Стайлза будет непереносимой. Последний год доказал это.   
Ситуация была не идеальной, но Питер не думал, что в данном случае такое возможно. Но не думал, что найдет кого-то как Стайлз, и даже не был готов заботиться о ком-то как о Стайлзе. Правда, он никогда не думал, что будет заботиться о ком-то другом. У него была семья, и семья была всем и единственным, до пожара. А после была пустота. До этих пор. Сейчас, сейчас был Стайлз. И как ни странно, Питер не ненавидел это. Совсем.   
Так как нужно разбираться с друзьями своего партнера, когда у тебя самого нет друзей? Питер предполагал, что меньший человек признает, что они ему не нравятся и попытается изолировать своего партнера от них. Питер даже хотел так поступить. Питер пытался. Но сейчас, в данный момент, со Скоттом перед ним, Питер знал, что ему нужно научиться терпеть. И возможно, жаловаться и смеяться над Скоттом только Стайлзу, в темноте, когда Стайлз будет расслаблен и не будет злиться. Когда он будет знать, что слова Питера правдивы и не являются угрозой. И что они не нарушат отношения Стайлза и Скотта. Потому что последнее, что хотел Питер, так это чтобы Стайлз ненавидел его.   
Не обязательно, что бы это был договор двух альф. Если он хотел, Стайлз был его лучшим другом, то попытки изолировать мальчишку от того, кого он любит, увенчаются поражением. И поэтому, негласное соглашение было заключено.   
Для Стайлза, они сделают все, что угодно. Даже пожмут руки с тем, кого они ненавидят.   
Даже погнут свою гордость.   
\- И почему ты думаешь, что у меня есть какое-либо желание искать своего племянника? – спросил Питер, уставившись на Скотта через стол, который привезли перед тем, как он начал собирать книжные полки. Скотт просто уставился на него в ответ непонимающе, открыв рот и просто моргая. Питер выдержал его взгляд со скрещенными на груди руками. Стайлз наклонился и ударил его по руке, смотря на него убийственным взглядом, - Что? Мне все равно, где Дерек. Ты правда думаешь, что меня заботит, где он?  
\- Да, да, да, - запричитал Стайлза, - О мой Бог, да, тебя заботит, где сейчас Дерек. Прошу, перестань быть бесчувственным мудаком. Это не круто. Ты волнуешься за него.  
Если бы это был кто-то другой, он бы сильно встряхнул этого человека. Но это был Стайлз, который смотрел на него с раздраженным упрямством, как будто бы он будет только рад, если Питер опять начнет доказывать обратное, потому что мальчишка был упрямым до ужаса, он мог бы убедить, что лед не холодный, если бы только хотел. Плюс, он совсем потерял свой страх перед Питером пару месяцев назад. Что было одним расстройством, иногда страх мог пригодиться. Особенно сейчас. Только Стайлз мог говорить такие вещи Питеру, и волк не чувствовал ужасающую нужду убивать. Одно расстройство. Как Питер мог так легко поддаться Стайлзу?  
\- А теперь скажи, что ты беспокоишься о Дереке, и не ври, иначе я прекращу весь секс на неделю.   
Несмотря на стон Скотта, Питер ответил, - Как будто бы ты сможешь продержаться неделю. Ты знаешь, что не можешь продержаться, когда ты на взводе.   
\- Черт, ты прав, мудак, - скривился Стайлз, - Тогда я придумаю другое наказание, которое… не будет так же наказывать меня.   
\- Началось, - закатил глаза Питер.   
\- Мы может не разговаривать об этом сейчас? – взмолился Скотт.   
\- Прости, Скотти, - произнес Стайлз, хотя не отвел глаз от Питера. О Боги, мальчишка думал о сексе, не так ли? Запах не врал. Скотт опять застонал. Стайлз, наконец-то, отвлекся, - Окей, окей. Боги, Питер, просто скажи, что ты скучаешь по Дереку. Или, по крайней мере, Коре.   
\- Я бы не имел ничего против узнать, где они находятся, - подвел итог Питер и драматично закатил глаза, когда Стайлз расплылся в улыбке, которая сквозила гордостью.   
\- Отлично, отлично, отлично, вот, взгляни на это, - Стайлз протянул ему телефон Скотта и открывая его на сообщении Дерека.   
И волк посмотрел. Он прочитал набор букв, поднимая бровь, - И Дерек прислал это тебе, не так ли?  
Скотт кивнул, - Ты знаешь, что это значит? Я думал, что Дерек ошибся.   
\- Это не ошибка, - ответил Питер, наклоняя голову из стороны в сторону, - Хотя я не совсем уверен, почему отослать это тебе было лучшей идеей…  
\- Итак, что, это какой-то старинный странный секрет семьи Хейл или что-то типа того? – спросил Стайлз, наклоняясь так сильно, что уже не сидел на стуле, пытаясь рассмотреть экран с Питером. Волк просто закатил глаза и наклонил телефон в его сторону.   
\- Я предполагаю, хотя он менее старинный, и скорее это механизм спасения, способ, чтобы предупредить стаю, где ты. Виртуальный вой, - ответил Питер после чего встал и направился к своей сумке, в которой он привез все необходимое, для нахождения в Бикон Хилс. Он начал рыться в ней, разрушая организацию всех вещей в сумке, пока не нашел, что искал. Он медленно достал это из сумки и принес на стол. Скотт сидел на краю стула, чтобы разглядеть, Стайлз практически висел над столом.   
\- Что это? Что ты скрывал от меня? – спросил Стайлз, - Ты и я поговорим об этом позже, что еще ты скрываешь от меня.   
\- По правде говоря, я сам почти забыл об этом, - упомянул Питер.   
\- Но ты все же привез это с собой из дома, - ответил Стайлз, уставившись на него.   
\- Шах и мат, - закатил глаза волк, после чего сел на стул. От опустил маленькую шкатулку на поверхность. С выпущенными когтями, он вставил их в небольшое отверстие на крышке и провернул ее, отчего она поддалась и открылась. Внутри была стопка бумаг размером не больше чем блокнот. Волк достал несколько листков и начал разбираться в них.   
Без предупреждения, Стайлз потянулся и взял несколько листков, пытаясь прочитать их, но он сразу нахмурился, когда понял, что ничего не понимает, - Ну, это просто не честно.   
\- Я расскажу тебе обо всем после того, как я выясню расположение Дерека, дорогой, -ответил Питер, не отрываясь от бумаг. Он перечитал сообщение несколько раз, пока переводил его, и практически почувствовал возрастающую тревогу в воздухе, исходящую от подростков в комнате. Он слишком долго не отвечал им. Питер закатил глаза, - Если вы оба продолжите смотреть на меня и поторапливать, я выставлю вас за порог.  
\- Ты не посмеешь, - возмутился Стайлз, как будто бы не понимал, почему Питер захочет, чтобы они ушли. Похоже, просто потому, что Стайлз спал с ним, у него не может быть изъянов.   
\- Я могу и посмею, - вздохнул Питер.   
После этого, Скотт пытался начать какой-то разговор, пытаясь отвлечь себя и своего лучшего друга. Стайлз влился в разговор, чему Питер был благодарен, ни много ни мало, Скотту. Это позволило ему сконцентрироваться на данном проекте, что было просто посланием с небес.   
После полу часа разбора бумажек и прохождению по тексту сообщения, Питер вывел что-то на бумаге и протянул ее Скотту.   
Оба подростка подпрыгнули, чтобы увидеть, что там, чуть не столкнувшись головами. Питер был бы недоволен их слишком близким контактом, если бы он не знал Стайлза. И Скотта. У них совсем не было никакой химии. Просто было ощущение, что они пытались втянуться в друг друга как сиамские близнецы. Пока они разбирали, что он написал, мужчина собрал небольшие бумажки и закрыл шкатулку.   
\- Подожди, тут написано «Все хорошо. 2. НЙ. 1.» - сморщился Скотт, выглядя немного разочарованным, - Ты должен был разобрать, что он написал. Что это вообще значит?  
\- Это значит, что он в порядке, я даже предполагаю, что они оба. Они в Нью Йорке, но скорее всего скоро вернутся в Бикон Хилс, - ответил Питер.   
\- Тогда почему он просто так не сказал? – простонал Скотт, разочарованный, что он не понимал секрета стаи.   
Питер закатил глаза, - Потому что мы слишком подозрительные люди. Он не хотел оповещать о своем прибытии в Бикон Хилс. Что, если бы ты пал в битве и какой-то другой альфа был бы на твоем месте вместе с твоим телефоном? Он не хотел, чтобы кто-либо другой знал о его местоположении и его планах, - фыркнул волк и отошел, чтобы убрать шкатулку, - Скорее всего, он еще подозревал, что я остался в Бикон Хилс с тобой. Это единственная логическая причина, почему он отослал сообщение тебе, а не мне.   
Скотт пожал плечами и посмотрел на Стайлза.   
\- Так когда пришло сообщение? – спросил Стайлз, хватая телефон друга, - Две недели назад? Разве они не должны быть уже тут?  
\- «Скоро» для Дерека может означать как месяц, так и год, так что сомневаюсь, - ответил Питер с очередным закатываем глаз, - Хотя, он может и удивить нас.   
Все это было довольно интересно, потому что Питер и правда скучал по своим племяннику и племяннице, но Дерек всегда привозил с собой вагон драмы, так что больше перерывы от Дерека могли быть полезны. Хотя волку было интересно, что его племянник делал все это время. Скотт, очевидно, был более заинтересован, чем Стайлз, и точно больше чем Питер. Хм, возможно, ему стоит чаще интересоваться жизнью своего племянника. Но Дерек всегда говорит, что у него все в порядке, просто, чтобы от него отвязались. И опять таки, «в порядке» с Дереком может означать несколько плохо зашитых ран и виски, чтобы прочистить раны. Его племянник был совсем не привередлив. Но, опять же, идти в больницу, говоря, что тебе нужно зашить рану от сверхъестественного существа звучит не очень. Сказать, что тебя порвало на лоскуты обычное животное было не слишком правдиво. Так что Дерек не мог поехать в больницу. Питеру остается только верить ему на слово. И ждать.   
Дерек не будет рад его новому статусу Питера.   
\- Может быть… нам нужно поехать искать его? – спросил Скотт, беря телефон из рук Стайлза и смотря экран с выражением потерянного щенка. Когда Скотт стал так близок к Дереку?  
Может быть, молодой альфа понял, что вся эта сила не для него. Может быть, ему нужен чей-то совет, кого-то более опытного. Или может, молодой альфа поменял свое решение и начал думать о Дереке как о брате, как Дерек так отчаянно хотел себя позиционировать. Браться дерутся, когда находятся вместе, но когда их разделяют, они скучают друг по другу. Это фамильная черта. Желание почувствовать комфорт.   
Иногда Питер скучал по Талии. Даже если она была ужасно надоедливой. Даже если порой она была холодна с ним. Он скучал по ней, как будто бы она была фантомной конечностью.   
\- После такого затратного приключения, у меня совсем нет желания ехать в Нью Йорк. Дерек в порядке. Он скоро приедет. Я уверен, что тебя он навестит первого, - ответил Питер.   
\- Да, но… - начал Скотт, кидая нервный взгляд на Стайлза. Стайлз всегда поддерживал Скотта, в конце концов, - Дерек не такой человек, который оповещает о своем приезде без надобности.   
\- Ты прав, - пожал плечами старший волк, - Ты всегда можешь поехать и проверить лофт. Может быть он уже вернулся. Но я думаю, ты сможешь почувствовать это, будучи альфой. Но опять таки, твои инстинкты и связи не до конца сформированы, и ты используешь только половину своих способностей, так что, кто знает?  
Скотт знал, что это подтрунивание, а Стайлз кинул на него предупреждающий взгляд, но он же не ожидал, что он опустит все свои приемы против Скотта. Питер сейчас тоже был альфой, и если он хотел продемонстрировать свои навыки, его превосходство, то он мог. До тех пор, пока это не прейдет в вызов. Тогда у Скотта не будет ни шанса, потому что он не слушает своего волка в страхе потерять контроль.   
Ох, именно так пали оборотни.   
После короткого спора между Скоттом и Стайлзом по поводу нужды искать Дерека или нет, Скотта убедили, что они попадут в бОльшие неприятности, если начнут самовольничать, и если Дерек вернется, это выльется в очередные проблемы. В конце концов, Скотт признал, что лучше остаться в Бикон Хилс и подождать, но не упустил возможности прокомментировать слова Питера, что тот не заботится о своей же семье.   
Питер сдержал себя, чтобы не произнести очередную колкость, и был вознагражден виноватым выражением лица Стайлза, когда тот провожал лучшего друга до двери.   
\- Извини за него, - пробурчал подросток, медленно подбираясь к Питеру.   
\- Что ж, мне придется научиться терпеть его, - ответил волк с небольшой улыбкой, беря руку мальчишки и притягивая его к себе. Он мог потерпеть ворчащего Стайлза. Все, чтобы добраться до этих губ, - Но мне нужна будет мотивация, может быть даже вознаграждение, или я решу, что это того не стоит.   
\- Тогда, я думаю, мне придется найти способы, чтобы уговорить тебя, - драматично вздохнул мальчишка, близко приближаясь к лицу мужчины, - И наградить.   
Руки мальчишки медленно начали подниматься к шее Питера, и внезапно мужчина почувствовал себя более прикованным к этому миру. Стайлз начал мягко раскачивать их из стороны в сторону. Его опять начало накрывать Стайлзом. Все мысли о Скотте и его раздражающих пометках сразу же улетели из головы мужчины. Он стоял и купался в запахе Стайлза, запахе комфорта. Дома.   
\- Ох, неужели? – низко промурчал Питер, наклоняясь к уху мальчишки, - И как ты планируешь это делать? Меня не так уж легко уговорить.   
\- Что ж, тогда мне повезло, что я отлично уговариваю. Думаю, я найду способ, - внезапно усмехнулся мальчика, наклоняя бедра вперед, прижимаясь к Питеру. Волк сразу же заинтересовался направлением, в которое шла беседа, после чего Стайлз наклонил лицо, утыкаясь в шею Питера со стоном. – Боги, я не могу так намекать с тобой. Это просто… просто неловко. Я не могу… Извини…  
\- Стайлз, я трахал тебя на кухонных столешницах. Я буквально видел каждый сантиметр твоего тела, а ты думаешь, что твои намеки слишком нелепые?  
\- Я не знаю, - тихо усмехнулся мальчишка, - Может быть, это из-за того, что здесь был Скотт.   
\- Теперь ему закрыт сюда вход. На самом деле, я запрещаю тебе видеться с ним. Никогда.   
\- Боги, заткнись, - засмеялся мальчишка, а затем застонал, мягко шлепая рукой грудь Питера, - Я просто… думаю, я просто устал, и я нервничаю по поводу завтра, как все пройдет с папой, и я просто…  
\- Стайлз, ты пытаешься сказать мне, что в кое-то веки, ты не в настроении для секса?   
Тело подростка сразу же закаменело, как будто бы он сделал что-то не то, и волк закатил глаза, - Да…. – мягко произнес Стайлз, как будто бы он боялся ответа. Ох, этого больше не произойдет.   
\- Ты же понимаешь, что несмотря на всю мою натуру, я люблю проводить с тобой время вне секса, каким бы прекрасным он не был, - удостоверил его Питер, поднимая пальцем подбородок Стайлза, чтобы тот посмотрел ему в глаза. – Ты можешь приходить ко мне и сидеть на моем диване и есть мою еду и затем просто идти в кровать. Не то, чтобы это чем-то отличалось от времени, когда мы еще трахаемся в промежутках.   
\- Я знаю, но…  
\- Стайлз, ты убедил меня, что мы встречаемся. Секс не обязательство данных отношений, или вообще любых отношений.   
\- Я знаю, но...  
\- И я не расстроен, что ты не хочешь. Я не злюсь. Ты можешь быть не в настроении, не то, чтобы тебе нужно было мое разрешение.   
Мальчишка начал выводить узоры на груди у Питера, спрятав лицо, прижавшись лбом в плечо волка, - Ты помнишь, как я думал, что ты мудак?  
\- Ты ошибался и не прав, и ты извиняешься за то, что так плохо думал обо мне? – усмехнулся Питера.   
\- Ну, я не стал идти так далеко, - пробурчал Стайлз, отстраняясь, чтобы посмотреть на него, - Но я предполагаю, что ты не такой мудак, как я думал. Так что, типа, спасибо, что ты не мудак.  
\- С удовольствием, - наклонился волк, чтобы быстро поцеловать эти красивые губы, а затем дотянулся и шлепнул его задницу. Стайлз пискнул и уставился на него, пытаясь дотянутся до его руки.  
\- А сейчас, давай сделаем так, чтобы мой новый диван пах тобой, пока я дособираю книжные полки. Я был безбожно прерван ранее, и я позади расписания. Мне уже пора готовить ужин. Мой парень такой придира.   
\- Боги, ты такой зануда. И придурок, - хотя Стайлз ухмыльнулся, и чмокнул волка перед тем, как направился к дивану. Волк вдохнул терпкий запах счастья, который остался после Стайлза.   
Питер на секунду остановился, купаясь в этом аромате, запахе Стайлза, его собственном запахе, которые теперь перемешались. Он слушал звуки, которые издавал Стайлз в его квартире, быстрое сердцебиение, постоянное дергание ноги, его безконечные движения. Он вдохнул запахи Бикон Хилс, все, что его окружало, старые запахи дома, новые запахи дома. Он почувствовал территорию другого альфы. Он услышал собственное сердцебиение, свое спокойствие.   
Да, Стайлз менял его некоторые стороны. Пробираясь сквозь него, разбирая его, размягчая его. Но не в плохую сторону. Он не жалел о своем решении быть с таким хорошим, чистым, необузданным человеком. Когда Стайлз притирался, он создавал нового Питера. Вытаскивал из него на поверхность все человеческие чувства. Мальчишка не хотел, чтобы волк менялся. Но это было неисправимо. Он позволит Стайлзу разбить его и заново построить, не забирая куски, а выкладывая его по новому.   
Он не был заперт в своем разуме. Он не был потерян в какой-то реальности. Он не был закрыт в психушке. Он не был в пустоте. Нет.   
Только не рядом со Стайлзом, который постоянно двигался.


	3. Дрожащие Руки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> День Х настал. Стайлзу нужно рассказать Джону о своих отношениях с Питером.

Что ж, так уж сложилось, что Стайлз никогда никого не знакомил со своим отцом. И тут еще была загвоздка в том, что Питер и его папа уже встречались. Так что, технически, это не было первой встречей. Просто это было ужасной, не хорошей, очень плохой ситуацией в которой ему нужно сказать своему отцу, что он не только встречается (и, соответственно, уже не девственник) с кем-то и не сказал ему об этом, но и что этот кто-то сумасшедший бывший (настоящий) серийный убийца оборотень, который был по возрасту ближе к его отцу, чем к нему, и у кого были большие проблемы с поведением, а так же с расстановкой авторитетов. И еще он уже умирал, не так ли? Парень на всю жизнь.   
Стайлз пытался придумать несколько вариантов, как мягко поведать об этом отцу, но в конце концов, просто решил, что расскажет ему правду и будет надеяться, что отец не застрелит Питера, как только оборотень войдет во дверь. Не то, чтобы его отец будет расстроен, что он гей. Его папа может быть скажет, что его стиль не совпадает с его ориентацией, но сам он стал лучше одеваться с той ночи в «Джунглях» в его супер крутом школьном стиле. Короче, проехали.   
В конце концов, Стайлз вздохнул и опустил голову на руки, потому что никак не мог взбодрить себя. Даже радужные пони не работали. Питер скажет что-то не то, его отец разозлится. Или же его отец начнет говорить что-то ужасное, и Питер плохо отреагирует. В итоге, их нахождение в одной комнате плохо закончится.   
Он уставился на своего папу в прихожей, но не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места.   
В предыдущую ночь Стайлз обнимался с Питером, пока волк читал книгу, а сам он смотрел какой-то сериал по телеку. Он честно не помнил, что именно он смотрел, потому что был взволнован предстоящим разговором с отцом, и никак не мог отвлечься на что-то другое. Что, Стайлз просто войдет в комнату, сядет на стул и скажет «Я встречаюсь с Питером Хейлом», и его отец разразится в «Ты что?!» или «Боги, Стайлз, я думал, что воспитал тебя лучше». И потом будет указ расстаться с Питером. А затем….  
\- Перестань так громко думать, - произнес Питер, переворачивая страницу в книге (очень умело одной рукой), после чего посмотрел на Стайлза. Большой палец волка мягко прошелся по его руке в успокаивающем жесте. – Ты отвлекаешь меня от чтения. Если твое сердце еще сильнее ускориться, я никогда не позволю тебе пить кофе.   
\- Но Питер, как ты вообще не волнуешься?  
\- Потому что ты никогда не сможешь встретиться с моей семьей, - беспечно ответил он. Мужчина закончил читать предложение, после чего отложил книгу, понимая, что ему придется успокаивать мальчишку, - И потому что у меня нет никакого желания подчиняться твоему отцу, хочет он того или нет.   
\- Но у меня есть причина!   
\- Тебе уже восемнадцать, что значит, что у тебя есть право решать за себя и жить по себе. Тебе не нужно платить за свое обучение, потому что у тебя стипендия, и даже если бы у тебя ее не было, я бы заплатил за тебя. Так что, в какой ситуации он нужен тебе?   
Стайлз остановился, потому что да, если все разложено в таком виде, все было просто. Питер думал, что все было просто, потому что у Питера не было семьи, которой ему нужно было бы представлять Стайлза. Питеру не нужно будет выслушивать комментарии, что Стайлз слишком молод, что Питер насильник (что было бы от Дерека, но когда вообще Питер беспокоился о том, что подумает Дерек?). В конце концов, Питеру нечего терять, он только лишь приобретает. Ну, не все, не то, чтобы Стайлз был каким-то призом, но… это не важно. Все было не так просто, как это видел Питер. Как бы объяснить ему? Как Стайлзу дать ему понять что самому Стайлзу есть, что терять? Даже если для Питера это были лишь в плюс.   
Как мог Стайлз объяснить тому, кто не заботился о мнении других людей, потому что его самомнение слишком высокое, чтобы заботиться о ком-то еще и не париться об этом, что Стайлз ценил мнение своего отца. Он всегда представлял большие семейные сходки на День Благодарения или Рождество, и по настоящему чувствовать себя как семья, потому что его семью забрали от него в раннем возрасте. Он хотел, чтобы люди ладили, потому что его будущее зависело от этого. А Питер думал, что это так просто, как «если он не одобряет, просто уйди от него».  
Отец Стайлза не был просто левым незнакомцем на свидании. Он не мог просто уйти от него, когда они ругались. И все же, Питер думал, что все так просто. Это немного раздражало. Отец Стайлза был его семьей, он был всем для Стайлза в его короткой восемнадцатилетней жизни. Боги, Стайлз не мог представить свою жизнь без него.   
\- Он мой папа, - наконец-то ответил Стайлз, пока Питер терпеливо ждал, пока он разберется в своих мыслях, чтобы ответить с каким-то весомым аргументом, но все, что его терпение получило – тупой ответ. Потому что, может быть, как выяснилось, это было просто только для Стайлза, - Я не могу уйти от своего отца. Он нужен мне. Он всегда будет мне нужен.   
Он подготовился к закатывающему глаза Питеру, к его саркастическому комментарию, что должно будет опозорить его чувства, доказать, что семья не так важна. Питер прекрасно справлялся без своей столько лет, не считая Дерека и Коры, но они не значили столько для него. Так почему Стайлз не мог справится без своего отца? Волк будет думать, что он слабый и зависимый.   
И Стайлз тогда бы серьезно ошибся со своим расчетом на то, как сильно Питер вырос как человек.   
Волк мягко вздохнул, крепче обнимая Стайлза. Мальчишка не совсем понимал, что делать, так что он просто ждал, и попытался уткнуться лицом в грудь мужчины. Столько всего произошло, Стайлз истязал себя ментальными проблемами, лишь накручивая себя еще больше до состояния слез. Он не мог уйти от Питера, не после того, что они вместе прошли, но он никогда не сможет отказаться от своего отца, просто забрать свои вещи и жить без него.   
Боги, почему они не могут поладить?  
\- Что ж, дорогой, ты точно сейчас на распутье у двух дорог, - ответил Питер, и Стайлз почувствовал вибрации его голоса идущие по груди. Затем Питер попытался разбавить настроение с небольшой ухмылкой, наклонив голову в бок, - Ты всегда можешь…  
\- Если ты закончишь это предложение « Звать меня папочкой», я убью тебя, - ответил Стайлз с убийственным взглядом.   
Волк закатил глаза и откинулся на спинку дивана, – И все же, предложение все еще действительно.   
Вздыхая, Стайлз потер рукой лицо, садясь и смотря на волка. И опять, Питер терпеливо сидел и ждал, пока Стайлз переварит свои мысли в голове, мужчина наблюдал за ним своими мягкими голубыми глазами. И Стайлз взвесил свои варианты, подумал, если Питер и правда стоит всего этого стресса и возможности его отца отречения от него. Питер был грубым, жестким, резким, бесчувственным. И все же, он был тут, терпеливо ждал Стайлза, не пытаясь повлиять на его выбор.   
Потому что он знал, если начать давить на Стайлза, он выберет семью, несмотря на то, как тяжело это будет. Питер не думал о себе слишком возвышенно, чтобы считать, что он на первом месте в списке Стайлза. Стайлз никогда не выберет незнакомца вместо отца. Или, может быть, Питер слишком беспокоился за него.   
Боги, почему все так сложно.   
\- Ты знаешь, будет намного проще, если ты был бы сейчас последним мерзавцем, - со стоном ответил Стайлз, опуская лицо на плечо Питера.   
Волк просто пожал плечами, а затем наклонился вперед, целуя макушку Стайлза, - Но намного интересней наблюдать за твоей внутренней борьбой.   
\- Вау, беру свои слова обратно, у тебя не заняло много времени опять включить мудака.   
\- Дорогой, послушай, - начал Питер после секунды, - Ты спас его жизнь, жизни своих друзей, свою жизнь. Он знает, что ты можешь позаботиться о себе. Он может быть не самым большим моим фанатом, но опять таки, не был и ты, и смотри на нас сейчас.   
\- Ты как злокачественная опухоль.   
\- Я пропущу это мимо ушей, - ответил Питер, беря его щеку в ладонь, - Перестань отвергать мои слова и просто прими комплимент. Твои отец знает, что ты больше не мальчик. Он должен понять. Он может не принять, но как минимум понять. Понимаешь, ты никогда не будешь знать, что сказать ему, но откладывать больше нельзя, потому что если ты продолжишь скрывать это от него , ты только заденешь его еще больше. Так что сделай глубокий вздох, мы с тобой, и в худшем случае, один из нас всегда будет с тобой. Но все же лучше, чем никто. И ты никогда не будешь один, просто твой маленький мозг еще не понимает этого.   
И да, у него точно стояли слезы в глазах. Стайлз почувствовал, как его сердце опускается вниз, что-то большое расцветает в его груди. Когда он начал так сильно любить этого мужчину? Он пытался что-то сказать, но вышел только какой-то жалкий стон. Питер тихо рассмеялся с тихим «авввв» и поцеловал его. Стайлз хотел ударить его, но так же никогда не отпускать.   
По крайней мере, он не зарыдал. Когда Питер отстранился, на его губах играла ухмылка. Питер надавил на его спину, укладывая его обратно на свою грудь, - Если твой отец и вправду будет очень против, дорогой, я найду другое решение. В конце концов, ты знаешь меня. Я всегда нахожу выход.   
И Стайлз знал. Что было странно. Но Боги, он доверял Питеру разрешить это.  
Лишь мысль, что он без своего волка, заставила его почувствовать, как будто бы он в комнате без воздуха. Но он знал, что Питер никогда не оставит его без кислорода. И сейчас он был у Стайлза в крови.   
\---   
Его отец сидел на кухне, разбирая какие-то документы с работы. Папки были раскиданы по всему столу, небольшой стакан с виски был в его руке, пока он рассматривал фотографию за фотографией. Все это было нормально, стандартно и знакомо, Стайлз проглотил ком в горле и наблюдал за ним из коридора, не решаясь зайти. Столько всего изменилось за последние годы, но эта картина никогда не менялась. Сколько раз Стайлз натыкался на своего отца в таком положение. Но Джон всегда выглядел одинаково.   
Его отец был здесь, когда он был маленьким, его мама всегда подходила и клала руки на его плечи, затем опуская их на его грудь, быстро целуя его и спрашивая, почему ему нужно разбирать такие ужасные вещи за обеденным столом. Его отец был здесь, когда начали проявляться симптомы ее болезни, он работал долгие часы, чтобы пытаться избежать правды. Он был здесь, когда она умирала в больнице, и он не мог смотреть на нее в ее состоянии, так что он утопал в работе. Именно здесь появилось его первое виски. Его отец был здесь, когда она умерла, и здесь были еще пару бутылок виски. И может быть, еще парочка раскидана по комнате. И он игнорировал движения Стайлза по дому. Его отец был здесь практически каждую ночь, и Стайлз видел, как ему понемногу становится лучше, как от двух бутылок не осталось ни одной. И иногда Стайлз заставлял его делать шаг назад от ни одной бутылки к одной. И Стайлз ненавидел это.   
Но сейчас перед ним не было ни одной бутылки. Просто небольшой стакан. И он выглядел полностью трезвым. Он выглядел осознанным.   
Стайлз даже немного надеялся, что он бы выглядел более расслабленным, но он никогда не будет давать ему алкоголь для этого. Он еще не был готов зайти внутрь. Так что он стоял в тихой тени коридора, смотря на картину перед ним, которую он просто не мог разрушить. В случае, если его отец разозлиться на него, если он выгонит его, в случае, если он никогда больше не увидит это, по крайней мере, у него будет воспоминание об этом моменте, застывшем во времени.   
Подросток вдохнул запах дома. Он запоминал, как свет падает на форму его отца, на раскиданные на столе бумаги. Он рассматривал каждую маленькую деталь на кухне, каждую вмятину, царапину. Он помнил запах чили, одеколона его отца, виски. Он вспомнил запах печенья и брауни, и звуки шагов его матери по ступеням. Ветка у окна, про которую его отец вечно говорил, что он отрежет ее, но никогда не отрезал. Стайлз все запоминал, именно в этот момент.   
\- Ты знаешь, - произнес его отец, не отрывая глаз от бумаг, но не звуча сердито. Но это вывело Стайлза из его мыслей, - У меня такое ощущение, что ты скажешь мне что-то очень важное. И мне это не понравится.   
Глотая ком в горле, Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, и пожал плечами, но не ответил. Это наконец-то заставило его отца поднять голову в тревоге. Сейчас Стайлз почувствовал себя хуже. Он заставил своего отца тревожится. Это точно плохой знак.   
\- Тебя же не выгнали из универа? – спросил его папа взволнованным голосом, - Я говорил с ними насчет твоей раны, но не могут просто…  
\- Нет, нет, пап, меня не отчислили, - поспешил с ответом Стайлз, наконец-то входя на кухню, - Я все… все еще учусь.   
\- Тогда какие новости, ребенок? – мягко спросил Джон, отодвигая стул рядом с собой.   
После глубокого вздоха, с трясущимися руками, Стайлз прошел к столу, отодвинул стул и сел, - Эм, пап, мне нужно рассказать тебе кое-что важное, что мне нужно было сказать тебе уже давно…  
\- У тебя есть парень, - ответил его отец с небольшим вздохом, поднимая стакан с виски к губам.   
Стайлз был поражен. Почему он всегда недооценивал способности своего отца расследовать вещи, после стольких лет работы шерифом? – Ч…что? Как ты, то есть, это может быть и девушка, почему так сразу прыгать в…  
\- Потому что я не идиот, Стайлз. Как его зовут? Я предполагаю, вы встретились в универе? Честно, я немного расстроен, что ты не сказал мне раньше. Неужели ты думал, что я не приму тебя?   
\- Эмммм, - Стайлз сидел там с открытым ртом, после чего наконец-то отошел от шока, - Ну, пап, да, но только не в том смысле, как ты думаешь.   
\- О боги, он какое-то сверхъестественное существо, не так ли?  
\- Ты говоришь, как будто бы это что-то плохое…  
\- Это плохо, учитывая что почти у всех них есть вторая голова, хвост, клыки или когти… - Шериф остановился, после чего посмотрел на Стайлза.   
Внезапно, он стал намного более серьёзным, и Стайлз почувствовал, что он знает почему. Его отец смотрел на него целую минуту, и все время Стайлз пытался просто вздохнуть. Его ладони начали потеть, его сердце начало биться быстрее, его отец начал складывать пазлы вместе.   
\- Твой защитник оборотень, - продолжил Джон, опуская голос ниже, - Стайлз, только не говори, что ты встречаешь с Питером Хейлом.   
Стайлз решил сначала не отвечать, просто смотря вниз на стол не поднимая головы. Он чувствовал, как будто бы его поймали на крючок. Он был готов к тому, что его отец не будет доволен, но быть готовым и на самом деле чувствовать это, были разным вещами. Казалось, что его сейчас вырвет, что он заплачет или станет молить.   
\- Стайлз, - опять повторил отец, его тон становился более опасным.   
Если Стайлз ничего не ответит, его отец будет еще больше расстроен. Но он не думал, что его голосовые связки сейчас будут работать. Казалось, что все застыло перед ним. Все, что он смог сделать, так это виновато посмотреть на своего отца и медленно кивнуть головой.   
А затем пришло разочарование. Его отец вздохнул и опустил голову на руки, как будто бы это был самый худший ответ, который он только мог услышать. Джон застонал и сразу же перестал разговаривать, начиная переваривать всю информацию. Его неказистый сын встречался с самым неказистым человеком, которого его неказистый сын знал. Стайлз почувствовал, как только одно предложение проходит через голову его отца: «Где я сделал ошибку?»  
Шериф не кричал, не орал, не кидал ничего в Стайлза. Но подросток почти что желал, чтобы он начал делать все эти вещи. Может быть, тогда было бы не так больно. Только вот в конечном итоге, Стайлз опять разочаровывал своего отца.   
Так что он просто сидел там, задыхаясь в ужасном чувстве вины и думая, если ему нужно расстаться с Питером, как тогда отреагирует его отец, только вот от этого ему стало хуже, и внезапно все вышло из под его контроля. Он просто сидел и потирал свою руку, просто чтобы что-то делать, его нога начала отчаянно дергаться под столом. Они сидели в тишине.   
\- Ты знаешь, ты не особо стараешься, чтобы я поверил тебе, - наконец-то произнес его отец, поднимая голову, - И обычно это все, что ты делаешь. Отчего я начинаю волноваться. Он делает тебе больно? Заставляет тебя в эти отношения? Он угрожает тебе?  
\- Папа, пап, остановись, нет, ничего из этого, - быстро ответил он, махая рукой. Боги, он уставал объяснять это людям. – Просто это… Я не знаю. Ты знаешь, что он не был в моем списке любимых людей, он очень смешной, и даже немного мудак как и я, и он всегда поддерживает меня, и никогда не опускает меня как остальные. Он никогда не заставлял меня чувствовать, как будто бы я могу быть меньше значим, чем они, даже несмотря на то, что я человек.   
\- И он был тем, кто тренировал тебя с магией, и из-за него ты был в опасности и почти убил тебя и твоих друзей…  
\- Окей, мы уже проходили с тобой всю историю про провидца, и единственным, кого он пытался убить – это Скотт, и окей, это ужасно, но он не будет так больше делать. Пап, прошу, ты можешь доверять мне решать за себя? Разве я не доказал, что я могу позаботиться о себе, что могу разобраться со всем, что могу разобраться с ним? Я заставил его и Скотти помириться, так что они теперь в норме. И Скотт уже сказал ему, что если он что-то сделает мне, то он превратит его жизнь в ад, но ты же знаешь, Скотти тоже делал мне больно. Питер заботится обо мне, пап, он правда, правда заботиться. И не то, чтобы у меня есть для этого подтверждение, но это то, что я знаю. Мама всегда говорила, что когда встретила тебя, она знала, она любила тебя, а ты ее. Я не понимал, как такое возможно, потому что люди могут врать. И я могу сказать, что Питер поразительно отличный врун, но в этом он не врет.   
Джон уставился на него, и Стайлз знал, это из-за того, что он втянул в это маму, - Не честно втягивать ее в это, потому что я не могу спорить с этим, - мягко сказал его отец.   
\- Ты вообще не должен со мной спорить, я твой сын, я могу быть идиотом, и неуклюжим и нескоординированным, но я знаю, что делаю, пап. Питеру я нравлюсь таким, с моим не закрывающимся ртом, постоянным дерганием, без фильтра, прыгающим в планы, которые никто не одобряет. Я нравлюсь ему таким, какой я есть. Я никогда не думал, что найду кого-то, кому я буду нравиться собой, а он думает, что я быстрый, умный и симпатичный. Он берет все те вещи, которые люди ненавидят и пытается направить меня в нужное направление, чтобы я стал лучше, сильнее.   
Бесполезно. Его отец знал, что все было бесполезно, так что он просто вздохнул и потер рукой лицо, - Я доверяю тебе, Стайлз. Но ты не мог.. Не мог выбрать кого-то другого, а не Питера Хейла? Ты всегда идешь трудным путем.   
\- Ох, я упрямый мудак, я знаю. Но пап, но это я, ты же знаешь, - ответил Стайлз, пожимая плечом. – Слушай, он пытался отговорить меня, и это не сработало. Скотт пытался, Лидия пыталась, черт, даже я сам пытался. Но в конце концов, я всегда возвращался к нему. Ты же знаешь, если что-то засядет у меня в голове, забыть об этом будет сложнее, чем снести гору. Невозможно. Но серьезно, спрашивай меня любые вопросы, я постараюсь ответить.   
После скрещивания рук и откидывания на спинку стула, шериф посмотрел на Стайлза и вздохнул, соглашаясь с его игрой, - Окей, начнем с начала: почему Питер Хейл?  
Что ж, он ожидал такой вопрос. Стайлз вздохнул и сам откинулся назад. – Я не знаю? Это как… - он передвинулся на стуле и положил подбородок на руки, - Ты хочешь метафору, типа, поэму или прямой ответ? – Когда его отец поднял бровь, Стайлз сжался и вздохнул, - Он как торнадо.   
\- Тебе придется попытаться продать мне эту идею, сравнивая его в природным разрушением, которое обычно убивает людей, разрушает дома и стоит всем денег?  
\- Пап! – простонал Стайлз, потирая руки о лицо, - Просто послушай, о мой Бог. Почему все, кого я знаю, такие упрямые? – После чего его отец дал ему минуту подумать, он продолжил, - Он, типо, ужасаемый, ты знаешь. И он не какой-то торнадо первой степени, он самая последняя степень торнадо. Массивный торнадо. Да, он может рушить вещи, рушить жизни, и когда он врывается, все затаивают дыхание и сбиваются с ног, и они боятся того, что он приносит с собой. Но есть люди, которые так заинтересованы в торнадо и почему они существуют, что они едут и преследуют эти штуки. Они ставят свою жизнь под риск, просто чтобы подобраться ближе, чтобы увидеть эту красоту. И конечно, оно может разрушить их, может убить их, но они готовы рисковать всем, чтобы добраться до причины, чтобы понять, как торнадо работает. И я ужасался Питером, да, но мне было пятнадцать. Я тогда боялся и Дерека, и все знают, во что это вышло. Но Питер, просто, я видел, как он ворвался, как он разрушал, двигался, и я все еще заинтересован в том, как он работает. И он переменится с этого ужасающего природного разрушения на эту фиолетовую и синюю грозу. А гроза, она красивая. И необходима.   
\- Так что… Я не знаю. Он как головоломка, которую я безумно хочу собрать, собирать все годы, и он раскрывается мне, и он хочет быть со мной. Он никогда не сделает мне больно, я знаю это. Он заботиться обо мне, верит в меня, и Боги, он готовит самую потрясающую еду в мире, - простонал Стайлз, - Серьёзно, он может приготовить что-то, от чего тебе не захочется есть мясо больше никогда в своей жизни, пап, он огромный задрот по здоровью, но это тааааак вкусноооо.   
Шериф закатил глаза, но его плечи заметно расслабились, - Так он заботиться о тебе?  
\- Мы заботимся друг о друге, - пожал плесом Стайлз, - Он умрет за меня, а я умру за него, типа того.   
\- Будет лучше, если эта часть будет метафорической, - пробурчал его отец. - Я предполагаю, что ты сказал ему не приходить с тобой сегодня? Это было не его решение? Ты знаешь, у меня есть пули с аконитом наверху.   
\- Именно поэтому я сказал ему не приходить, да, - ответил Стайлз, - Я не знаю, пап, неужели ты правда думаешь, я смогу сказать, почему я выбрал его? Это то же самое, как спросить, почему я выбрал Скотта своим лучшим другом, или Лидию своей первой любовью.   
\- Скотт придурок, а Лидия ужасающая и могла победить тебя в интеллектуальных играх. Что, в принципе, раскрывает карты на Хейла. Но Стайлз, не мог бы найти кого-то своего возраста?  
\- Пап, я понимаю, откуда этот вопрос, но помни, что он был в коме шесть лет, так что он практически одного возраста со мной ментально…  
\- Он самый умный человек, которого я знаю, не считая Лидии, и я могу сказать, что его нахождение в коме совсем не повлияло на его умственные способности в прогрессии. Он так же убивал людей и умирал.   
\- Все в прошлом. И я даже не буду спорить с тобой по поводу убийств, окей, он больше не будет убивать. Нет убийствам.   
Джон опять вздохнул и потер бровь, опуская голову на руку, после чего посмотрел на Стайлза, - Ты отправишь меня опять к бутылке, ребенок.   
\- Даже не смей шутить об этом, - пробурчал Стайлз, опуская взгляд вниз, - Послушай, мне многого стоило подойти к тебе и поговорить об этом. Но Питер сказал, что мне нужно это сделать, так что вот он я. Эммм…. Ты не выгоняешь меня и не отрекаешься от меня или что-то в этом роде?  
\- Как мелко ты думаешь обо мне? – наклонился Джон и дал подзатыльник Стайлзу, - Ребенок, ты признался мне, что ты убил кого-то и я не выкинул тебя на улицу. Тебе придется много чего сделать, чтобы дошло до этого. Я не могу сказать, что я рад твоему решению, но ты уже довольно взрослый, чтобы решать самому. В худшем случае, если ты поймешь, что совершил ошибку, я могу дать тебе подзатыльника, и то, это тоже под сомнением.   
Стайлз сделал глубокий вздох, пытаясь не заплакать. Как настолько мелкое могло выдавить из него слезы? Он быстро поднялся и обнял своего отца, крепко держа его за плечи, зарываясь лицом в свою руку. Джон немного откинулся, как будто бы не ожидал такого, но быстро обнял его в ответ.   
\- Ты правда ожидал, что я выкину тебя из дома? – спросил его отец, пихая в бок. И Стайлз мог только кивнуть, на что Джон ответил, - Иногда ты такой идиот, ребенок.   
После того, как они отстранились, они продолжили болтать о мелких вещах, обсудили, что они будут на ужин (и Джону удалось уговорить Стайлза на бургеры, потому что он был «крутым папой» и сыграл на эмоциях Стайлза. Чертово чувство вины). Но когда они уселись в машину с бургерами в руках, как Стайлз делал на выслеживании, Джон замер с бургером на пол пути ко рту и пожал плечом, - Так когда нас навестит Питер? Я хочу познакомится с ним формально, как «парень» или вообще просто знать, что он существует.  
\- Я не знаю, ты планируешь застрелить его? – спросил Стайлз перед тем, как запихнул в рот картошку спиральками.   
\- Это зависит от того, что он скажет, будет ли оно стоить выстрела, - быстро ответил его отец, после чего Стайлза закатил глаза, но он знал, что тот скорее всего (он надеялся) шутил.   
В конце концов, Стайлз медленно вытащил телефон из кармана и быстро отослал Питеру сообщение, спрашивая, если он хочет встретиться у них дома через час, кидая на отца быстрый нервный взгляд.   
Питер быстро ответил: «Я предполагаю, что никто не умер?»  
Стайлз усмехнулся и ответил «Еще нет» и засунул телефон обратно в карман.   
\- Боги, у тебя было такое же выражение лица с Лидией, теперь я знаю, что все правда, - пробурчал его отец, выбираясь из машины, - Скажи ему, что он готовит на праздники.   
\- Я думаю, ты не понимаешь, как ему это польстит, - ответил Стайлз, закатывая глаза.   
Когда они закончили ужин и вернулись обратно домой, Стайлз понял, в каком беспорядке находится их дом. Он привык к этому, беспорядочному бардаку, но когда он понял, что Питер скоро придет, и что он точно прокомментирует, как тут грязно, он сразу почувствовал нужно убраться. Он начал собирать вещи по дому, за чем Джон наблюдал с заинтересованным выражением лица.   
\- Странное время, чтобы наводить порядок, - прокомментировал он, глядя на часы. Но он не останавливал мальчишку. Если Стайлз собирался убраться, он был полностью на его стороне.   
\- Я просто… Я не понимаю, как ты позволил довести дом до такого состояния, когда я уехал, - ответил Стайлз, пока накладывал различные вещи себе в руки.   
Джон просто надеялся, что его сын не навернется ни на чем, потом он сложил руки на груди и поднял брови, - Ты знаешь, если бы ты так активно хотел впечатлить свою вторую половинку, я бы приглашал Лидию к нам намного чаще.   
\- О нет, нет, Лидию это не волновало. То есть, да, ее волновало это, но Питер, он немного… С ним немного по-другому, - крикнул Стайлз, пока пытался засунуть все в шкаф, - Он… что-то типа чистюли.   
\- Ты говоришь, что стесняешься меня? Или что он лучше меня, потому что я не держу свой дом в блестящем виде? – спросил его отец, и да, он подтрунивал над Стайлзом, но было смешно наблюдал за реакцией ребенка.   
\- Нет, пап! – начал больше паниковать Стайлз, после чего он зарычал и еще быстрее начал собирать вещи, - Я попрошу Мелиссу приходить и помогать тебе собрать свою жизнь в порядок, потому что меня здесь уже скоро не будет.   
Игра в собрать-как-можно-быстрее продолжилась до тех пор, пока не прозвучали три громких стука в дверь. Стайлз сразу же выглядел, как будто бы он готов выпрыгнуть из своей кожи, полностью сконцентрирован на входе. Он взглянул на отца, после его направился к двери. Вот только его отец опередил его, и что-то внутри Стайлза чуть не оборвалось от нервов. Ох, почему ему вдруг казалось, что все опять может пойти не так? Их ранний разговор произвел хорошее впечатление, только чтобы дать ему ложное чувство спокойствия, чтобы пригласить Питера и бам, драться.   
\- Питер Хейл, - произнес его отец вместо приветствия.   
Со своего места, Стайлз не мог видеть Питера, но он мог слышать его усмешку и гладкий голос, - Приятно снова с вами встретиться, шериф.   
Когда Джон отстранился, Питер вошел внутрь, и Стайлз не мог не оценить мужчину перед его отцом. Боги, Питер был таким позером. И черт, он реально хорошо смотрелся в футболке с острым вырезом. Почему Стайлзу они не нравились сначала? Ох, точно, потому что тот был слишком сексуальным и заставил его усомниться в своей сексуальности, делая Питера объектом его сексуальных желаний, что было большим «нет, нет». Ну, пять лет назад.   
Он и правда должен будет поработать над своими приоритетами.   
\- Привет, - выдавил он с улыбкой, когда Питер посмотрел на него. Все тело мужчины выглядело расслабленным, и Стайлз почувствовал, что сам начинает расслабляться.   
\- И тебе привет, - ответил Питер, хотя он стоял на месте и не двигался к мальчишке или же от шерифа. По правде говоря, он выглядел немного неловко, как будто бы не знал, что вообще делать. Ох черт, Питер наконец-то чувствовал неловкость! Ему не нравилась та часть со встречей семьей.   
Круто!  
\- Что ж, заходи, - наконец-то произнес Джон, разбив напряжение, - Я чувствую, что всем нам нужен крепкий напиток.   
Они все уселись за стол, и Джон пошел взять еще два стакана из шкафа (Стайлз даже попытался тихо притвориться, что никогда не пробовал алкоголь «Ооо, виски, интересно, как оно на вкус» на что получил взгляд не-морочь-мне-мозги от Джона. Стайлз отлично знал этот взгляд), он посмотрел на Питера и быстро улыбнулся ему. Волк мягко усмехнулся и попытался протянуть руку, чтобы взять Стайлза за ладонь, но он взглянул на Джона и решил не рисковать. Он прочистил горло.  
\- Похоже, охота не намечается, - начал он.   
Отец Стайлза оглянулся на него и усмехнулся, - Охотники у меня на коротком наборе.   
\- Тогда буду паинькой, - сострил Питер.   
Затем, все вроде бы прошло гладко. Питер и Джон даже вели разговор, и Питер держал себя в руках, как и Джон. Стайлз иногда вставлял свои пять копеек, но в основном он просто хотел, чтобы они поладили. Затем, разговор поменял русло на его персону. Что-то по поводу того, как он начинает бормотать себе под нос. Стайлз начал протестовать, но Питер согласился.   
Внезапно, он чувствовал себя преданным.   
\- Эй, эй,эй, я хотел, чтобы вы поладили, но не чтобы бы стали друзьями благодаря моим недостаткам, - пробурчал Стайлз.   
\- Иногда он может быть под настроением, - сказал Питер Джону, определенно игнорируя Стайлза.   
\- И довольно-таки властным. Если у него есть план, не рекомендую пытаться порушить его или останавливать его.   
\- Упрямый и толстолобый.   
\- Никогда не прекращает разговаривать. Никогда не мог заткнуть его, когда он был ребенком.   
\- Никогда не перестает разговаривать? Никогда не перестает двигаться.   
\- Боги, мне ли не знать.   
\- Эй! – вмешался Стайлз, глядя на них обоих, - Ох, хаха, теперь вы лучшие друзья. Бросайте ваше «Стайлз то, Стайлз сё». Самая худшая идея в мире.   
\- Властный, - произнес Питер, поглядывая на Джона, и шериф усмехнулся.   
Стайлз раздраженно вздохнул, поднимаясь из-за стола, - Ладно, если вы оба будете придурками, то я пойду позвоню Скотту.   
\- Садись, ребенок, мы просто шутим, - произнёс Джон, отодвигая стул Стайлза.   
Ладно, не то, чтобы Стайлз так уж хотел уходить. Стайлзу нравилось, как его отец и Питер ладили. Быть без кого-то из них устрашало Стайлза. Мальчишка никогда не хотел познать это.   
Сидя здесь и сейчас, наблюдая, как они разговаривают за стаканом виски, Стайлз внезапно понял, что все его планы на Рождество, День Благодарения, и все остальные праздники вернулись к нему. Он знал, что все его мысли о большой семье осуществимы. И может быть даже больше. Может быть, со Скоттом, Мелиссой, Лидией и всей остальной стаей. Даже с Дереком и Корой. Это наполнило его теплотой, которую он раньше отталкивал, потому что и правда, кто не будет смеяться над ним за это? Так что он просто усмехнулся в свой стакан с виски, наблюдая, как его отец и его парень обсуждают планы Питера на его квартиру в Бикон Хилс, и станцию шерифа, и акции Питера и его планы на работу и учебу, и повседневную жизнь Джона со Стайлзом. И все будет в порядке.   
Сейчас казалось нелепым, что он заходил в эту комнату с дрожащими руками.


	4. Раскрывайся, Существо

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Питер влюблен, и не знает, как справится со своими чувствамии. Флафф включен в программу.

Они недолго пробыли в Бикон Хилс. Они оба знали, что визит будет коротким, потому что Стайлзу нужно было возвращается в универ. Основной целью было рассказать Джону об их отношениях, что было сделано. Стайлз проводил время со Скоттом, чтобы постараться вылечить их израненные отношения, чему Питер не был рад, но он все равно выдавливал из себя улыбку, когда мальчишка возвращался домой пахнущий другим альфой. Чтобы сохранить их отношения, он, так и быть, проглатит метафорическую пулю, что не так болезненно, как слушать нытье Скотта. Питер даже не представлял, как только Стайлз справлялся с наивностью Скотта. Но, если честно, это лишь делало Стайлза еще большей загадкой – у него была сила, которой не было у Питера – выдерживать идиотизм.   
В любом случае, они уезжали из Бикон Хилс.   
Питер очень расстраивался из-за этого.   
По возвращении на свою территорию, прошла тяжесть, которую он раньше не замечал. Питер сделал глубокий вдох, как только пересек границу, вдыхая аромат дома, довольный, что Томас смог сдержать их территорию в отсутствии своего альфы. Тут не пахло Скоттом. Питеру не нужно было постоянно оглядываться, чтобы не задеть главенствующего альфу – потому что здесь главенствовал он.   
Он приехал за день до Стайлза, входя в квартиру, делая глубокий вдох и входя в свой обычный ритм. Здесь не было ничего нового или только что отстроенного, тут пахло лишь им и Стайлзом. Ему не нужно было больше нервно ждать разговора Стайлза с отцом, или же быть паинькой. Питер опустился в свое кресло, снимая ботинки, и стал поглощать свою территорию. Свои силу. Себя.   
Питер никогда не был особо социальным человеком. Да, он хорошо сходился с людьми, но это не значило, что ему это нравилось. Люди забирали его энергию. Сарказм и размывчатые фразы обычно останавливали людей от разговоров. Стайлз был остер на язык. Питеру нравилось разговаривать со Стайлзом. Но с другими людьми он уставал. Сейчас было то же самое. Он мало оставался один, потому что ему приходилось разговаривать с людьми.  
После встречи со Скоттом и шерифом, ему начало казаться, что ему пора возвращаться домой. Волк сидел в полной тишине как минимум час, просто наслаждаясь пустотой. Потом ему пришлось встать и приготовить себе ужин.Он отправил Стайлзу сообщение, что все спокойно и безопасно. Стайлз ответил улыбающимся смайлом, на что Питер улыбнулся и просто покачал головой.   
И как он оказался в таком положении? Паутина случаев привела его к данному моменту. Каждый раз он проигрывал в голове все моменты, которые не должны были сложиться в настоящее. Стайлз должен был послать его, Питер должен был быть более злым или саркастичным. Что-то должно было пойти не так, но не пошло. Формула должна была сложится, но не в этот раз. Но над его головой всегда висело предупреждение, что все это может пойти по наклонной очень быстро. И все равно, Стайлз плюс Питер ровнялось отношения. Любовь.   
Он никак не мог понять это ни математически, ни научно. У него не было логического объяснения, и это раздражало. Но Питер решил, пока разогревал соус для пасты, что ему просто нужно принять, что Стайлз не совмещается ни с каким алгоритмом. Он был не правилом, а исключением. И может быть, этого было достаточным объяснением.   
Волк был ушел и дальше в самокопание, если бы не закончил свой ужин. Дальше он намеревался провести время за прочтением книги. В тишине и покое, которые были ему так нужны после поездки в Бикон Хилс. По крайней мере, на сейчас. Слишком много тишины может начать раздражать, а его квартира была слишком чистой. Он глянул поверх книги на диван, но рядом с ним не оказалось кучи одежды, не было посуды на кофейном столике, или музыки из ванной комнаты, где мылся Стайлз. Он так отвык от спокойного течения жизни в тишине, что после яркого взрыва Стайлза в его жизни, он не думал, что сможет вернутся назад.   
Прошел всего день, а Питер уже скучал по нему?  
Нелепо.   
Волк вздохнул и закрыл книгу, проходясь по квартире и доставая телефон. Его палец замер над номером Стайлза, когда Питер получил сообщение от неизвестного номера. Он нахмурился, думая, что это может быть хорошей идеей отвлечения. Сталйз не должен знать, что Питер приставучий тип, в конце концов, у него была репутация.   
Волк открыл сообщение, заинтригованный загадкой. Какой-то неизвестный номер, который послал ему обычное «Питер?». Ну тогда понятно. Всего три человека могли послать ему это. Питеру правда казалось, что он точно знает, от кого это. Волк закатил глаза и быстро ответил «А, так ты уже вернулся в Бикон Хилс?»  
Ему не ответили. Но этого хватило, чтобы Питер нарушил свою рутину. Он попытался вспомнить старые планы поездок Хейлов, возможные локации, где могут жить их родственники. Одна стая была в западной Канаде. Другая была в северной Англии, но он едва знал их. Он немного корил себя за то, что не поддерживал связи с дальними родственниками. Он должен был, но у него никак не доходили руки. Несмотря на то, что он всегда подтрунивал над Талией и ее лидерскими способностями, ему никогда не приходило в голову переходить в другую стаю.   
Питер даже не задумывался становиться альфой до пожара. Возможно, где –то в его далеких мечтах, но он никогда не планировал этого делать. Это мечты были скорее его способом сблизиться с ней. Братские разборки всегда могли надоедать, но Талия всегда показывала, что она была альфой, которая могла держать своего неконтролируемого братца в ежовых рукавицах, да и самого Питера это устраивало.   
Он скучал по своей сестре.   
Питер еще больше сосредоточился на своем поиске информации, когда почувствовал, что спускается в темную дыру воспоминаний. Он был настроен воссоздать все фамильное дерево Хейлов, оборотней и людей, чтобы избавится от жгучего чувства в груди . И может быть, он немного желал, чтобы Стайлз вернулся домой пораньше. Даже если сам Питер не был прилипалой.  
Утром, которое пришло слишком быстро, потому что он провел большую часть ночи в компьютере и книгах, Питер проснулся от запаха своего беты за дверью квартиры. Томас еще не поднялся по ступеням, но Питер уже слышал, как тот передвигался. Альфа быстро сел, потер лицо, а затем выбрался из кровати. Томас, как и Стайлз, практически вибрировал энергией, которая практически переливалась за край. Но Томас не бегал, не прыгал от возбуждения. Мальчишка медленно двигался, его движения всегда были под контролем. Томас все равно немного волновался из-за своей силы. Он боялся двигаться слишком быстро боясь, что это может повилять на его окружение.   
Им нужно будет отучить его от этого.   
Питер поприветствовал его у двери перед тем, как Томас смог постучать, и его бета ответил ему широкой улыбкой. Улыбкой, которая быстро исчезла и превратилась в кислую мину, как только он почувствовал новый запах в воздухе.   
\- Фу, это так пахнет тот чувак Скотт? То есть, он пахнет не плохо, но я думаю так пахнут чипсы? Только я так думаю или кто-то еще? – пробурчал Томас, прикрывая свой нос рукой.   
Питер глубоко вдохнул и подумал о душе, но потом пожал плечами и отошел, чтобы Томас мог зайти. – Да нет, ты прав. К сожалению, - ответил Питер, закрывая за ним дверь.   
У его беты не было новых новостей, но Питер понимал нужду быть рядом со стаей.  
Мальчишка решил остаться до приезда Стайлза, которое будет, как надеялся Питер, в скором времени. Они обсуждали разные мелкие детали, которые произошли на территории, упоминали разные стаи, которые пытались создать связи с ними, просто болтали, чтобы занять себя чем-то, говорили о Джейлен. Томас согласился помочь Питеру с его расследованием фамильного дерева, и заболтал его, чтобы тот принял душ.   
\- Когда я встречусь с этим Скоттом, я подарю ему одеколон. Одобренный оборотнями, - Томас продолжал бурчать какие-то вещи себе под нос, заставляя Питера усмехаться. Он не знал, насколько парень понимал, что он сейчас соревновался со Скоттом за звание лучшего друга Стайлза. О Боги, драма.   
Джейлен приехала немного позднее, ярко улыбаясь обоим оборотням, хотя Питер подозревал, что она надеялась, что Стайлз уже будет тут. Казалось, что она хотела обнять Питера, но в последний момент передумала и просто похлопала его по плечу с добродушным «добро пожаловать». Питер не до конца понимал, был бы он против, если она обняла его. На самом деле, ему бы это даже понравилось. Новые ощущения, вау.   
Оба подростка разлеглись на диване, пока Питер работал рядом с ними. Пару раз они помогли ему, пару раз они были полностью поглощены друг другом, тихо шепча на ухо какие-то нежности, которые Питер специально блокировал для своего слуха. Но Джейлен улыбалась, прикусывая нижнюю губу, а Томас улыбался такой реакции, его пальцы лишь крепче сжимали ее руку. Она иногда качала головой и утыкалась носом в шею Томаса, а он лишь дурашливо улыбался, продолжая шептать нежности ей на ухо. Питер лишь выловил «на сотню лет», как будто бы Томас планировал быть с ней так долго. Они тихо обещали что-то друг другу, пока Томас накручивал на палец длинную косу девушки.   
Они выглядели до тошноты очаровательно. Питер не мог не восхищаться ими. Так что он не прерывал такие моменты, когда они планировали свое будущее без какой-либо опаски, что с ними может что-то случится. Он не хотел рушить их мир. Может быть, потому что он и так уже чувствовал, что не достоин Стайлза. Он понимал, каково это, хотеть получить все и вся, прямо сейчас.   
Но Питер, по каким-то причинам, не думал, что Стайлз останется с ним на сотню лет, что будет держатся за него так долго. Он не мог позволить себе думать так далеко. По правде говоря, случился пожар, вмешались сверхъестественные существа, и, в конце концов, герои, анти-герои, все встретили свою судьбу.   
У Питера с самого начала не сложились отношения с удачей, и умереть он мог лишь н-ное количество раз.   
Что еще хуже, попытки изменить судьбу лишь приближали ее. Питер был бессилен против нее. Он ненавидел, что не мог взять ее под контроль в свои руки, и лишь просто мог сидеть и плыть по течению, наслаждаясь отведенным ему временем со Стайлзом. Он не мог ничего контролировать, поэтому скоро все распадется у него на глазах.   
И как сильно он ненавидел оставлять все «ох-такой-страшной-но-предотвратимой-судьбе», но просто будет держаться за то, что ему дают.  
Томас выдернул Питера из его мыслей, когда мальчишка практически выпрыгнул из дивана, ухмыляясь от уха до уха и выбегая за дверь, - Я слышу Джип! – прокричал он.  
В следующий момент Питер своими ушами услышал рычание мотора, и альфа был очень удивлен, что уши его беты были лучше его.   
Стайлз! Боги, малыш, больше никогда не оставляй меня! – прокричал Томас со всеми драматичными выражениями на лице, повисая на Стайлзе, как будто бы тот сейчас испарится как дым. Он добавил какие-то театральные всхлипывания носом. Неплохо, но он перебарщивал.  
Но Стайлз отлично справился с ним, устало посмеиваясь и обнимая его, - Я тоже скучал по тебе, чувак. Но, как я вижу, ты отлично справился, я впечатлен.   
\- Что ж, - усмехнулся Томас, когда разговор со Стайлзом опять перешел на него. Он отпустил Стайлза и немного выставил вперед грудь. Большой злой волк. Он лишь вздохнул, выпрямил руки и спину, после чего, как бы беспечно пожал плечами. – Да было не особо и сложно. Все злодеи побаиваются меня. Я имею в виду, со мной не стоит связываться.  
\- Малыш, ты заставил меня убить паука прошлой ночью, - без эмоционально ответила Джейлен, отчего Стайлз начал громко смеяться, пока Томас был полностью поражен, что она рассказала его секрет. В это время она подошла к Стайлзу и тоже похлопала его по плечу. – Я рада, что ты вернулся. Эти двое были полностью потеряны без тебя.   
\- И кто бы мог подумать, - усмехнулся Стайлз, подмигивая ей и сжимая ее плечо в ответ.   
Томас продолжал обиженно смотреть на нее, - Малыш, я не могу поверить, как ты могла…   
Питер перестал обращать на них внимание. Потому что Стайлз посмотрел на него и начал идти к нему. Питер почувствовал, как время останавливается. Он никак не мог понять, если Стайлз делал это ради эффекта или нет. Мальчишка знал, как обратить на себя внимание.   
\- Так ты скучал по мне, а? – спросил Стайлз, усмехаясь и скидывая сумку с плеча, - По такому незаметному мне всего за один день?  
\- Я не знаю, что она имела в виду, - ответил Питер, закатывая глаза. Но когда Стайлз наклонился вперед и мягко поцеловал щеку Питера, волк почувствовал, как все напряжение покидает его тело. Он скучал по Стайлзу, как бы его это не раздражало. Человек продолжил двигаться дальше в здание, - Я позволю тебе оставить свою гордость, если ты покормишь меня, я голоден.   
\- Скорее всего, я смогу что-то с этим сделать, - ответил Питер.   
Стайлз широко улыбнулся, когда он добрался до сфинкса, который тоже был рад видеть его. Он немного подпрыгивал, даже если это выглядело, как трясущийся камень. Его глаза прямо таки зажглись. – Привет дружище, - быстро сказал Стайлз, опускаясь на одно колено перед статуей, - Ну что, у тебя есть для меня загадка?  
\- Что ты можешь выкинуть, когда хочешь использовать, но берешь с собой, когда оно тебе не нужно? – спросил сфинкс, немного лукаво смотря на Питера, который закатил глаза, желая уже затолкнуть мальчишку внутрь, но нет, тот был вовлечен с этим глупым существом. Прекрасно.   
-Хмммм, - вздохнул Стайлз, думая, но затем улыбнулся, - Якорь! Аааа, я твой новый якорь, дружище? – он похлопал сфинкса по голове, потому что это было просто прекрасной идеей. Стайлз никогда не понимал, как опасны могут быть существа, с которыми он проводил время. Сфинкс закатил глаза и просяще посмотрел на Питера.   
Но Питер не опустится до его уровня. Он прошел мимо Стайлза и помог ему наконец-то добраться до квартиры, бормоча под нос «полный абсурд, у сфинксов не бывает якорей. Это просто совпадение», но, похоже, Стайлз не поверил альфе.   
Когда все поднялись наверх, и Стайлз оставил свои сумки в комнате Питера, они собрались на кухне, пытаясь уговорить Питера приготовить им всем ужин. В раздражающей вспышке ностальгии, он вспомнил, как проходил ужин в его стае. Но он никогда не представлял, что он будет на месте своей матери. Она всегда готовила для стаи.   
\- Последние пару дней ты летаешь в облаках, - заметил Стайлз в небольшой улыбкой, подходя к Питеру и пихая его бедром, - Тебе нельзя слишком долго находится в своей голове. Ты начинаешь плести интриги.   
\- Может быть, я планирую, какие специи добавлять, - ответил Питер. Но Стайлз лишь странно посмотрел на него, отчего тот покачал головой, - Все в порядке, Стайлз. Правда.   
\- Окей, - вздохнул Стайлз, не поверив ему. Даже более, он начал пахнуть опасением. Питер сказал что-то не то? Это не заканчивается хорошо. И все же, подросток не настаивал. Вместо этого, он начал разговаривать с Томасом о его зависти Скотту.   
\- Я клянусь, я люблю вас одинаково, - повторял Стайлз с рукой на сердце.   
Томас фыркнул, не веря, - Моя бабушка тоже так говорит, но я знаю, что она любит моего брата больше. Как в тот раз, когда она купила ему Гейм Бой и новую игру Покемонов на Рождество, а мне она подарила свитер! Что я буду делать со свитером, Стайлз? Ты ведь не думаешь, что я поверю тебе?  
Они начали пререкаться, потом переходя на поддразнивания, в основном от Джейлен и Стайлза, которые объединились против Томаса, который выглядел больше, чем оскорбленно, особенно с его слишком драматичный выражением лица, но явно купаясь во внимании. Джейлен напомнила ему, что Томасу было семнадцать, когда его бабушка подарила ему свитер, а его брату было двенадцать. Томас махнул рукой, говоря, что он играл больше игр в своей жизни, чем его брат.   
Они создавали шум, которым Питер наслаждался.   
После ужина, его телефон завибрировал, и пока все были заняты, он глянул на экран, на котором было сообщение от незнакомого номера. Короткое «Нет, а ты?».  
Значит Дерек или Кора, или оба, и они еще не были в Бикон Хилс. Может быть, они обрадуются, что он сейчас не там. Он скинул им свою локацию, но не конкрентый адрес. Просто на всякий случай. Дерек быстро ответил в этот раз – «Несколько недель. Встретимся там?»  
Это большой запрос, учитывая, что Дерек уехал, даже не сказав ему об отъезде. Питер вздохнул и сунул телефон обратно в карман. Он не хотел сейчас разговаривать с Дереком. Его стая была сейчас здесь. Не с Дереком в какой-то непонятной части планеты. Семья и стая были разными понятиями для Питера. И в то же время одним и тем же.   
Питер притворился, что читает, пока сидел в своем кресле в гостиной, случая как Джейлен и Стайлз подтрунивают над Томасом.   
Он усмехнулся. Если бы кто-то сказал бы ему пару лет назад, что у него будет своя стая, он бы рассмеялся. Может быть, он даже стал бы отрицал такую возможность.   
Когда они закончили с ужином, Томас и Джейлен начали собирался к себе. Томас крепко обнял Стайлза, забывая, что его друг был человеком, а не оборотнем. Но Стайлз с гордостью пережил это, улыбаясь и «претворяясь», что задыхается, когда резко похлопал Томаса по спине.   
Джейлен, в этот раз, даже обняла Стайлза. Быстро и коротко, но обняла. Он поцеловал ее в щеку перед тем, как она выскользнула из его рук. Она притворно стерла его поцелуй с щеки, в конце улыбаясь.   
И они остались одни.   
Стайлз захлопнул дверь, закрывая ее на замок, но не сразу же повернулся обратно к Питеру. В воздухе появилась какая-то тяжесть, как всегда, когда они оставались одни. Оборотень не до конца знал, чувствует ли ее Стайлз, но он должен был на каком-то уровне, потому что она была практически видимой. Воздух между ними становился густым, тягучим, но Стайлз вздохнул с облегчением.   
\- Ох, я люблю их, но когда я добрался сюда, я просто хотел свернутся на диване и съесть все из холодильника, - улыбнулся Стайлз, рукой потирая глаза. Как будто бы притягиваемый магнитом, его потянуло невидимой силой к волку. Он не видел, куда шел, спотыкаясь на ходу, переваливаясь из стороны в сторону, идя к Питеру чисто на инстинктах. Он знал, когда волк близко, не поднимая глаз, просто доверяя себе и Питеру, зная, что тот не позволит ему упасть, Стайлз просто упал на волка, без промедления, без паузы. Подбородок мальчишки сразу же оказался на плече мужчины, наполняя его теплотой.   
Его было трудно напугать.   
\- Я так и думал, - ответил Питер, раскрывая руки, чтобы обнять мальчишку, поддерживая его, делая свой тон чуточку суше, - Мне кажется, ты ешь все из холодильника, полок и ящиков, каждый раз, когда ты приходишь. Я уже привык.   
Тот испустил какой-то звук, но Стайлз принял его слова всерьез. Питеру было все равно, что Стайлз ест его еду, Наоборот, это хорошо. Но Стайлз все еще думал об этом.   
\- Ты же не… - Стайлз опять остановился, глядя на Питера, а затем опять обнимая волка, - Ты же не сожалеешь? Типо, мой папа не испугал тебя, и ты не начинаешь парится по поводу того, как серьезно все становится? Правильно? – слова «Ты не собираешься сбегать от меня?» висели в воздухе. Ладно, может быть Стайлз боялся чего-то. Если едкий запах, который заполонил воздух говорил ему о чем-то.   
\- Я не сожалею, дорогой, - успокоил его Питер мягким голосом. – Ты лишь накручиваешь себя. Твой отец не испугал меня. Скотт не испугал меня. И я даже выжил после встречи с ними обоими, так что я уж точно не расстанусь с призом после этого.   
\- Да? Твой приз, хах? – усмехнулся Стайлз, но встал немного прямее, прижимаясь к Питеру теплым поцелуем. Каждый из поцелуй был… поразительным. – Ты знаешь, что я человек, с чувствами. Не приз? Нужно ли мне процитировать Дисней?   
\- Если ты это сделаешь, я выгоню тебя из квартиры на ночь, - пробурчал Питер, но усмехнулся. Он, к сожалению, знал, что Стайлз имел в виду Алладина. Ох, как сильно он запал на него.   
\- Ты не посмеешь, потому что тогда ты не сможешь провести ночь с моей потрясающей персоной, а я знаю, как сильно ты скучал по мне, - он подвигал своими бровями для проформы, и Питер закатил глаза, отодвигаясь и направляясь к коридору.   
Стайлз притворно возмутился, но последовал за ним. Как и ожидалось.  
\- Итак, позволь мне начать детальный разбор, почему ты придурок. Номер один… - начал человек.   
Но Питер просто покачал головой, усмехнулся и резко развернулся, чтобы Стайлз врезался в него. Мальчишка мягко охнул, не ожидая этого, резко вздыхая и сбивая дыхание, потому что находясь так близко к Питеру, такому потрясающему и восхитительному Питеру, забывать обо всем на свете это обычное дело. Питера каждый раз приводило это в дикий восторг, пуская дрожь по телу.   
Ну все, хватит. Волк резко прижал к себе человека, грубо прижимаясь губами. Все его тревоги, что Стайлз может выбрать Скотта, более надежного и доверенного волка, все это испарилось после первого поцелуя. Стайлз с таким же отчаянием отвечал на его поцелуй, показывая, как он скучал по этому каждый день. Показывая, что засыпать с Питером под боком является необходимостью, даже если это всего лишь приятное дополнение. Он целовал Питера, как будто бы ему нужен был Питер.   
Перед тем, как все перешло на новый уровень, Стайлз отстранился с тихим разочарованным звуком, опуская голову на плечо альфы. – Черт возьми, ты… Я не собрался заниматься сексом сегодня, потому что я адски устал, но сейчас…  
\- Если ты устал, значит не будем, - произнёс Питер, поднимая подбородок мальчишки. Он быстро чмокнулся того в губы, игнорируя шокированное выражение лица, направляясь в гостиную, - Давай, пора тебе занять твое почтенное место на диване.   
Питер даже не представлял, что он может наслаждаться компанией других людей. Стайлз выглядел слегка виноватым, потому что не захотел сегодня заниматься сексом, что было полной ерундой, потому что Питер был с ним не из-за этого. Вместо этого, они в обнимку завернулись в большое покрывало на диване. Стайлз перестал чувствовать себя виноватым, опять начав болтать без остановки про его прошедшие дни в Бикон Хилс, как он провел время со Скоттом и своим отцом. Когда он уснул на диване, Питер не стал будить его. Он просто лежал рядом с ним, крепко обнимая Стайлза, напоминая себе, что он не имеет права облажаться.   
Какое-то время они просто лежали вместе, Питер тихо вдыхал аромат мальчишки, думая, когда же этому наступит конец. Когда Стайлз поймет, что он не может быть с убийцей, и что ему нужен кто-то лучше. Когда же мир Питера опять разрушится. Мужчина мог улучшить себя, мог подчинить себе всех вокруг, он с радостью сделает это ради Стайлза. Вот только больше сил не всегда значит «лучше». Особенно по соображениям мальчишки. «Лучше» означало что-то невинное для Стайлза. «Лучше» означало быть положительным героем в истории, либо шерифом.   
Питер мог только надеяться, что все будет хорошо. Он постарается, чтобы у Стайлза было все хорошо.   
Стайлз проснулся через час, спросоня потягиваясь и поворачиваясь на бок, чтобы посмотреть на Питера. Волк посмотрел на него в ответ и погладил его бок, вызывая сонную улыбку на лице Стайлза. Боги, он такой красивый.   
\- Хочешь, пойдем в кровать? – мягко спросил Питер. Стайлз лишь зевнул и покивал головой, наваливаясь всем телом на оборотня. Явный показатель, что срочно нужна кровать. Питер усмехнулся и помог Стайлзу подняться с дивана. Когда мальчишка встал на ноги, то заплетаясь ногами побрел в ванную комнату, едва не входя в стену.   
Волк направился в спальню, подготавливая кровать ко сну. Он не был таким уставшим, но всегда ложился вместе со Стайлзом, доживаясь пока тот уснет, несмотря на свое состояние. Так что Питер включил прикроватную лампу, достал свою книгу, кладя ее на колени, чтобы начать читать. Скорее всего, он сможет закончить еще несколько глав, если сосредоточится. Но когда из ванной вышел Стайлз, такой сладкий и сонный, еле волочащий ноги, Питер лишь мог наблюдать, как тот добирается до кровати.   
Но только вместо того, чтобы забраться на свою сторону, Стайлз дошел до Питера и медленно, очень аккуратно начал забираться на его колени. Стараясь не касаться мужчины, отчего все соприкосновения лишали мужчину силы воли. И, в добавок, решив добить Питера, мальчишка растянул губы в широкой, полусонной улыбке.   
\- Что тебя беспокоит? Ты какой-то тихий, - спросил Стайлз, опускаясь на колени Питера (и как тут воздержаться?). Стайлз еще не использовал такой метод соблазнения, так что он был безумно эффективен. Мальчишка сильнее прижался бедрами к мужчине, отчего Питер резко вздохнул, едва приподнимая бедра. Ох, это просто жестоко.   
\- Я думал, что не хочешь заниматься сексом сегодня, ты слишком «устал» для всего этого, - упомянул Питер небрежно, как будто бы его парень не сидел на его коленях, чуть ли не танцуя. Не то, чтобы Питер жаловался.   
\- Хммм, ага, но это не секс, - ответил Стайлз, - я всего лишь сижу у тебя на коленях. Совершенно ничего не делаю, все невинно и чисто, - он покрутил бедрами, отчего Питер захотел убить его. Или оттрахать. Короче, сделать что угодно, чтобы потрогать его.  
\- Я думаю, что ты неправ, - пробурчал Питер, пытаясь казаться совершенно спокойным.   
\- Правда? Я думаю, что я, как обычно, прав. Потому что я самый логичный человек в мире. Ты удивишься, какие вещи я могу выдать, используя только логику.   
\- Ты знаешь, что это не работает на мне.   
Стайлз фыркнул, опуская руки на плечи мужчины, - Серьёзно, что случилось?  
\- Стайлз, это не из-за тебя. Ты всегда будешь такой занозой в заднице?  
\- Совершенно точно, - начал мальчишка, наклоняясь вперед и чмокая мужчину в губы, - Так что тебе лучше сдаться. - Питер закатил глаза, на что Стайлз закатил глаза в ответ, но все же продолжить давить на мужчину. – Серьезно, если что-то произошло, или если ты не в порядке, я хочу знать. Ты не должен делиться, если не хочешь, но я всегда думал, что отношения подразумевают откровенность друг к другу, типа как разделение груза, знаешь?   
Питер вздохнул, потер рукой лицо и посмотрел на человека перед собой. Он и вправду ни в чем не может отказать Стайлзу. Он был потерян для этого мира.  
– Семья. В последнее время я много думал о семье. Ностальгия, и все в таком роде. Не о чем волноваться, дорогой. Ты тут не причем, ты не сделал ничего плохого.   
\- Ты уверен? Может быть, мы можем поговорить о них? Потому что, я тебя немного понимаю. Или могу попробовать понять?  
Никто особо не заботился о Питера, так что это ощущение было для Питера в новинку. Он задумался, насколько восхищение Стайлзом показывается на его лице.   
\- Ты не сделал ничего плохого. Возможно, переборщил немного с поддразниванием. Но так и быть, я закрою на это глаза, - усмехнулся Питер, проходясь ладонями по бедрам Стайлза. Подросток усмехнулся в ответ, - Давай оставим семейный разговор до утра, когда ты не будешь валится с ног?   
\- Ладушки, - ответил Стайлз, но не сдвинулся с колен Питера, - Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я хочу, чтобы эти отношения были долгосрочными. Серьезно. Типа, через сотню лет, ты и я будем старыми и скукожеными, но все так же спорящими о какой-то фигне, как старая замужняя пара. Так что, тебе пора открываться для меня, существо. Ужасное, больше, страшное, оборотническое существо. Потому что я никуда не собираюсь. И тебе придется делиться со мной каждой грустной, ужасной мыслью вечно.  
Сотню лет. Питер наклонил голову, удивляясь, как подросток знал, что Питера и правда беспокоит продолжительность их отношений. Сколько времени у него есть с мальчишкой? Как долго они будут вместе? Как скоро Стайлз поймет, что Питер на самом деле ужасен?  
Сотня лет. Прямо так же, как Томас шептал Джейлен пару часов назад. Обещание вечности вместе, даже когда обещание не было гарантированно. Обещание, которое связывало их мизинцы красной нитью, кидая оставшуюся пряжу в бездну. Обещание, что они останутся вместе не смотря ни на что в будущем. Ужасающее обещание, которых Питер никогда не давал. Но сейчас, в данный момент, со Стайлзом, он был готов рискнуть. Все может пойти поперек, но оно будет того стоить. Питер вложит все, что у него есть, в подростка. Все свое существо, свое счастье, свою полноценность. Он все отдаст Стайлзу. Он завяжет двойной узел на мизинце, чтобы быть уверенным.   
Сотню лет. Пока их кости не будет лежать друг на друге.   
Да. Ему точно понравится проводить следующие сто лет со Стайлзом. Или сколько вселенная даст им, сколько решит, что Питер заслужил.   
Но опять таки, если бы он рассчитывал на судьбу, он бы никогда не получил бы Стайлза. Так что, может быть, судьбу можно перехитрить. И он будет обманывать смерть раз за разом, если он сможет побыть со Стайлзом хоть на секунду дольше.   
Еще одна секунда.  
\- Сотню лет? – мягко спросил Питер. – Это довольно долгое время, - Он наклонился ближе, едва касаясь своими губами губ Стайлза.   
Мальчишка улыбнулся, наклоняясь еще ближе, - Ага, ну, с магией мы сможет намутить немного дольше. Как думаешь, ты сможешь терпеть меня столько времени?  
\- Думаю, что как-нибудь выживу, - усмехнулся Питер, - Но ничего не обещаю.   
\- Ты просто ужасен, - пробурчал Стайлз.   
Питер наклонился и поцеловал надутые губы мальчишки. Они дали друг другу бессловное обещание. Питер переплел их пальцы, а Стайлз стянул книгу с колен Питера другой рукой, опуская ее на пол рядом с кроватью. Они вместе потерялись в совместном блаженстве от близости друг друга. Питер чувствовал, что он как будто бы может протянуть руку и потрогать сердце Стайлза, и потому, как мальчишка опустил свою руку на грудь Питера, прямо над сердцем, мужчина подозревал, что Стайлз думает о том же. Они не разъединил пальцы на другой руке.   
Когда мир вокруг них начал накалятся, Питер обхватил макушку Стайлза ладонью, когда мальчишка начал сильнее крутить бедрами на коленях у Питера, касаясь растущей эрекцией о живот мужчины, сам волк потерялся в насаждении. Но одна фраза мелькнула у него в сознании, когда Стайлз задрал его рубашку и начал облизывать его грудь.   
Открывайся, существо. Они оба в этом на долгое время.  
На прикроватном столике зазвонил телефон Питера с незнакомым номером.


	5. Впусти Меня Обратно

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Последняя глава.

Время. Манипулировать временем было сложно. Стайлз не хотел использовать свои способности в этой области, потому что не был стопроцентно уверен в правильности исполнения заклинания. Но, несмотря на это, иногда ему ох как хотелось замедлить определённые моменты. Например, чтобы было больше времени на домашние задания, или же замедлить какую-нибудь лекцию, чтобы он мог наконец-то понять, о чем рассказывает профессор, ну знаете, в основном, замедление времени могло бы помочь в практических вещах.   
Вот только Стайлзу очень хотелось использовать свои способности ради теплых моментов. Стайлз хотел остановить время ради каждой детали, когда Питер наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать в лоб, или когда мягко улыбается самому себе во время чтения какой-нибудь книги, или же когда мужчина хмурится, проверяя на подростке достаточно ли хороша его готовка (она всегда заставляла плясать язык Стайлза).  
Стайлз явно собирался использовать магию для дельных вещей.   
Вот только, если никакой злодей не нападал на них, у Стайлза совершенно не было причин использовать магию для защиты. Да, он добавил защитные заклинания вокруг всего здания, вокруг всей территории Питера, но кроме этого, его навыки не были особо нужны. Так что Стайлз не расстраивался, когда он использовал магию для таких вещей, как замедление времени, потому что он мог запомнить все о Питере. Он разрывался между написанием книги, чтобы весь мир знал о каждой детали мужчины, или же сохранением всех эти знания для себя.   
Когда Стайлз проснулся и перевернулся на бок, он увидел Питера, смотрящего на экран своего телефона. Мальчишка улыбнулся самому себе, наслаждаясь видом голого торса мужчины. Изначально казалось, что Питер состоит из острых углов со слишком бледной и гладкой для человека кожей. Но на самом деле у него были мелкие бледные едва заметные веснушки, покрывавшие шею и грудь. Его кожа была мягкой, но не гладкой. Тело Питера было покрыто линиями, точками и морщинками, по которым Стайлз всегда хотел пройтись своими пальцами и языком. Не сдержав себя, он поднял руку и провел ею по груди мужчины, пряча улыбку в подушке, чтобы волк не увидел, как ему нравилось проспаться рядом с мужчиной.   
Обычно Питер сразу реагировал на его прикосновения. Но в этот раз он не отстранил руку Стайлза, но и не притянул его к себе, не усмехнулся, как обычно. Вместо этого, он еще больше нахмурился. Подросток мягко вздохнул и сел на кровати, игнорируя прохладный воздух.   
\- Что случилось? Обычно, ты не выглядишь таким озабоченным с утра пораньше, - произнес он, зевая.  
Питер немного наклонил голову, но не поднял на него глаз, просто кидая подростку на колени свой телефон, и встал с кровати.   
\- Это не Дерек, - плоско произнес мужчина, как будто бы ничто не заботило его. Стайлз поднял глаза на волка, пытаясь понять, шутка ли это, после чего опустил свой взгляд на телефон.   
\- В смысле это не Дерек? Как бы это понял?   
Сообщение гласило: «Мы уезжаем через пару дней. Сейчас в Спрингфилде, Огайо.» С чего Питер это взял? Да, сообщение было слишком длинным для Дерека и в нем не было ни одной ошибки, но все же. Стайлз просмотрел предыдущие сообщения, чтобы лучше понять ситуацию. Питер был прав, тут что-то не так.   
\- Он бы никогда не сказал бы мне о своем нахождении в таких деталях. Кора тоже. Плюс, Дерек никогда не писал мне с заглавной и с таким точным препинанием, - произнес Питер, надевая и застегивая джинсы.   
Стайлз попытался спрятать свою ухмылку, когда Питер без нужды атаковал Дерека (хотя он был согласен с ним). Стайлз должен был помочь мужчине восстановить родственные связи, но все, что тот сказал, было правдой. Дерек всегда писал сообщения как родитель, который все еще учился использовать клавиатуру. Стайлзу даже пришлось учить его использовать телефон. Они оба чувствовали себя неловко. Дерек был далек от мира технологий.   
\- Вот только изначально, это был Дерек. В этом я уверен, - Питер натянул через голову рубашку, упираясь руками в бока. Мужчина нахмурился. Стайлз знал, что за этой маской хорошо спрятано волнение за семью. – Так что тот, кто захватил их, только недавно добрался до его телефона, что означает, Дерек и Кора еще живы и это ловушка, или что они мертвы и это ловушка.   
\- Но в любом случае, это ловушка, - ответил Стайлз, поднимая брови, опираясь локтями на колени, пока он прокручивал сообщения в четвертый раз. Мальчишка мягко вздохнул, откидывая телефон на кровать.   
\- Ну что, миссия по спасению?  
\- Я предполагаю, что мы должны спасти их, не так ли? – спросил Питер, вздыхая, как будто бы это уже не в первый раз. Что, правда, уже было не в первый раз. – Ты уверен, что это не повредит твоей учебе? У тебя скоро начинаются классы.  
\- Я что-нибудь придумаю. Нам нужно разобраться с этим, потому что это важно, и ты не поедешь спасать их один, мистер Большой Злой Альфа.   
Питер закатил глаза, но наклонился к кровати, чтобы наконец-то поцеловать Стайлза. Слава Богу. Да, ему нужны его поцелуи с утра, называйте его капризным ребенком, ему все равно. Стайлз усмехнулся самому себе, когда он наконец-то получил свой поцелуй, а затем сдвинулся с кровати, чтобы одеться.   
Но тревожные мысли никуда не делись. Если Дерек и Кора путешествовали вместе, что ж, ни с один ни с другим лучше не играть в игры. Они оба были довольно выносливы. Так что, если что-то случилось и их и правда держат в заложниках, чтобы заманить Питера, тогда одним Питеру и Стайлзу с этим не справится, даже если они и прошли через многое. Стайлз даже подумывал привлечь вторую стаю.   
Мальчишка схватил свой телефон и отправил короткое сообщение Лидии. В крайнем случае, он может держать ее в курсе происходящего. Если она просто упомянет об этом Скотту и тот решит прийти на помощь Стайлзу, какой от этого вред? Стайлз никогда не будет извинятся за то, что хочет держать всех в курсе происходящего. Знание – сила.   
\- Итак, ты хочешь, чтобы мы рисковали своими жизнями ради твоего племянника и племянницы, которые, скорее всего, ненавидят тебя и не будут рады, что ты опять стал альфой, и, стопроцентно убьют тебя, потому что ты встречаешься со Стайлзом? – спросил Томас, когда Питер позвал их к себе, чтобы обсудить план. Питер держал руки скрещенными на груди, но не выглядел оскорбленным. Может быть, немного смирившимся с судьбой. Томас усмехнулся и кивнул, - Ладно, я полностью поддерживаю твой план. У нас ничего не происходит, так что должно быть интересно.   
\- И все же, - произнесла Джейлен, наклоняя голову, - Обычно у нас больше информации на руках и больше времени для расследования. Мы не знаем, против чего мы идем бороться. Что будет, если мы доберемся туда и поймем, что мы совершенно не подготовлены?  
\- Мы возьмем все, что можем, и будем надеяться, что этого хватит, - ответил Стайлз, пожимая плечами. – Я согласен с тобой. Обычно мы планируем более безопасные действия, но у них Дерек и Кора, что критично. Так что мы просто будем надеяться, что мы будем сильнее тех, кто захватил их. Все, что мы знаем на данным момент, это то, что существо, что захватило их, понимает человеческую речь и технологии, учитывая, что оно использовало телефон. Оно смогло одолеть двух оборотней, и знает о Питере. Используй эту информацию, как хочешь.   
Джейлен закатила глаза, явно недовольная недостатком информации, но согласилась с ним. Томас подобрался ближе к ней, наверное чувствуя ее тихое раздражение и желание помочь чем-то. Девушка немного расслабилась, когда парень положил ладони к ней на колени. – Можем ли мы подозревать человека или охотника? Что вообще обитаем в лесах Огайо?  
\- Если честно, я слышал, это потрясающее место для всех сверхъестественных существ. Никто не подозревает, что там что-то живет, - ответил Питер, пожимая плечами, - Люди часто забывают об Огайо. Но там очень мощная сверхъестественная энергия. Много призраков, похоже.   
\- И опять таки, почему Огайо? – Томас сморщил нос, пока говорил, отчего Стайлз чуть не рассмеялся, да и сам Питер еле сдерживал себя, чтобы не закатить глаза.   
\- Окей, окей, я поищу информацию о том, что можно ожидать от Огайо и что может захватить оборотня, хотя я все еще не понимаю, почему они нацелились на тебя прямо оттуда, - подвела итог Джейлен. Затем она зарылась носом в свой телефон искать информацию. Томас иногда поглядывал через ее плечо, что она читает, но в основном он тупо играл в игрушку на своем телефоне. Они оба практически втянулись в друг друга, как будто бы секунда без прикосновения была смертельна.   
Стайлз медленно подошел к Питеру, цепляясь пальцем за шлевку на его джинсах. Мужчина позволил притянуть себя к удовольствию Стайлз. Это было победой, потому что Питер перережет горло любому, кто нарушит его личное пространство. Но волк опустил свою книгу и полностью обратил свое внимание на Стайлза.   
\- Ты уверен, что мы сами справимся? – мягко спросил Стайлз, наклоняя голову в бок.   
\- Дорогой, - ответил Питер, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы мягко поцеловать мальчишку в висок, - Мы справимся со всем.   
После того, что они прошли за последний год, у Стайлза не было никаких причин сомневаться в способностях Питера как альфы. Несмотря на весь ад, они смогли создать нечто потрясающее. Они были сильной стаей, несмотря на их количество. Джейлен и Томас были весомой силой, а со Стайлзом вообще лучше не связываться. Им не о чем было волноваться. И все же, это не остановило Стайлза держать Лидию оповещенной. Стая Скотта могла пригодиться раз они все были свободны. И еще никто не пожалел о запасном плане. Никогда не поздно подготовиться к худшему, особенно когда они не знали, к чему нужно готовится.   
И все же, они быстро собрались и Питер купил им всем довольно дешевые билеты в Коламбус. Они арендуют там машину и доедут до места назначения. Во время полета Джейлен спрашивала Питера и Стайлза вопросы по типу «А что, если они уже мертвы?», «А что ему существо уже переместило их?», «А что, если это что-то вроде полу-бога? Мы справимся с этим?», «Если это группа охотников, из какой они могут быть семьи?», «В зависимости от местности в Огайо, это могут быть Сильберты, Сребрны или Фидда», «Что случится, если это существо, о котором ты не знаешь, а Питер?», «А что, если это что-то новое?», «Как думаешь, я смогу взять его плоть для исследования?»  
Джейлен впервые так много говорила, но когда она начинала думать об исследовании существа, они теряли ее в сладких мечтах. В принципе, это все, что ее интересовало – исследование нового сверхъестественного существа. Она начала шептать на ухо Томасу, как она напишет первую правильную научную диссертацию о нескольких сверхъестественных существах, потом она начала перебирать его пальцы, рассматривая их и раздумывая, откуда выходят когти, которые спрятаны в его пальцах. У нее появился тот опасных огонек в глазах, который говорил, что она раздумывала о том, чтобы разрезать эти пальцы скальпелем, чтобы посмотреть на все с биологической точки зрения. Похоже, Томаса это не волновало, (а должно было, с Джейлен трогающей кончики его пальцев). Он просто улыбался и притворно проводил пальцами по ее руке. Она хихикала. Они были странной парочкой.   
В общем, полет прошел нормально. По сути, им не о чем было волноваться, но Стайлз не часто летал. В детстве он ездил с семьей в Дисней Ленд, когда мама еще была жива, когда они еще были счастливы и у них были деньги. После того, как она умерла, они не могли больше позволить себе такие поездки. С самим полетом у него проблем не было, он и сам мог летать. А вот самолет не внушал доверия. Не слишком безопасно. Все было каким-то шатким, все сидели близко друг к другу, он чувствовал себя некомфортно в замкнутом пространстве. Он знал, что с ним все будет в порядке, если самолет начнет падать, ведь он может летать. Но что случится с другими? Сможет ли он противостоять силе природы? Сможет ли он спасти весь самолет?  
Мысли начали давить на него, и он увеличил поток воздуха из кондиционера над головой, но никак не мог сменить тему, чтобы не думать о самолетах. (Этот долбаный поток воздуха на самом деле очень раздражал, потому что дул в одну точку на голове). Питер заметил, что что-то не так, и сразу же взял руку Стайлза в свою. Мальчишка сделал глубокий вздох и посмотрел на своего альфу. Питер поднял брови, спрашивая, что случилось. В ответ, Стайлз просто покачал головой и попытался улыбнуться.   
Питер – ужасающий, манипулятор альфа оборотень Питер, наклонился через подлокотник и прижался губами к его уху, тихо шепча, - Я всегда ненавидел самолеты. Слишком много людей, слишком шумно, все делают миллион дел в одно время. Все сердца бьются молотком в голове, - Он сжал руку Стайлза, - Ты помогаешь.   
Человек, как это ни странно, почувствовал себя немного получше. Всегда лучше знать, что ты не один. Было приятно знать, что он тоже помогает Питеру. Он может больше сконцентрироваться на Питере, чем на себе. Почему то ему казалось, что волк думает то же самое.   
Когда самолет сел, они забрали арендованную машину – черный, изящный седан, которую бы было приятно вести Питеру – и направились в Спрингфилд. Джейлен начала пытаться поймать сигнал телефона Дерека, пока Стаайлз еще раз проходился по информации, которую им удалось найти. Томас отмечал на карте места, которые Джейлен упоминала как места в высокой сверхъестественной активностью над Огайо.   
Они не заметили особой активности рядом со Спрингфилдом. На самом деле, в основном только северо-западная и юго-западная стороны были активными. Томас пожал плечами и все равно сконцентрировался на Спрингфилде.   
Стайлз пролистал пару страниц с существами, с которыми, как Джейлен подозревала, им придется бороться. Весь список был разрозненный. Он закатил глаза, когда слова на странице начали разбегаться. Они и правда едут туда практически с закрытыми глазами.   
Это может обернутся полнейшим провалом.   
Дорога от Коламбуса до Спрингфилда была не долгой. Они ехали по городу, рассматривая улицы и старые части города. Стайлз не привык местным деревьям, потому что они очень отличались от тех, что были дома. Но они потрясающе пахли. А еще они окрашивались в разные цвета. Стайлз скучал по таким деревьям – они напоминали ему о доме, не то, что вечные пальмы в Пало Альто. Он глубоко вздохнул и осмотрелся. Удивительно, но здешняя местность была плоской. Казалось, что сколько бы он не смотрел вперед, вид загораживали деревья и здания.   
Питер припарковался на обочине, и они все вышли из машины, чтобы размять ноги, пока Джейлен пыталась уловить сигнал от Дерека. Казалось, что сигнал идет не из города, из его пределов, в направлении северо-востока. В том направлении был заповедник штата, и Питер решил, что существо прячется где-то там.   
Они сели обратно в машину и продолжили свое путешествие.   
Пока они ехали, нервозность прочно засела в груди Стайлза. Он понял, что это либо от несовершенного плана, либо из-за тревоги за Дерека и Кору, но что-то все равно засело на задворках сознания. Вот только он никак не мог понять, что именно его беспокоило. Столько вещей могли пойти по наклонной. Что, если что-то случится с Питером? А что, если даже после всего, что они прошли, кто-то получит такое ранение, что они не смогут ему помочь? Что, если все это ловушка?  
Когда это он начал так сильно заботится о том, что может пойти не так?  
Они ехали по краю парка, и Питер приоткрыл окна, чтобы они с Томаом смогли пронюхать местность. Они оба согласились, что там что-то было. Что-то, что пахло мертвым, но в то же время магией. Томас стал немного дерганным от этого запаха, но ничего не сказал. Питер едва лишь отреагировал на такие новости.   
В любом случае, они все решили, что после самолета и долгого сидения в машине, им нужно подкрепится и отдохнуть перед тем, как делать следующий шаг.  
Они нашли небольшой отель, в котором Питер взял два номера рядом. Они разделились на пары, и когда Питер остался один со Стайлзом, он притянул мальчишку к себе. Стайлз не возражал, позволяя обнять себя. Он волновался о Дереке и Коре больше, чем показывал при людях. Они ни разговаривали, просто наслаждались теплотой и запахом друг друга.   
\- Ты весь день в своей голове, - тихо прошептал Питер, оглаживая щеку Стайлза.   
\- Ты тоже, - ответил мальчишка, наслаждаясь прикосновением, - Сколько раз ты думал сегодня о том, что будет, если один из нас погибнет?  
\- Думаю, около пары сотен. Может быть на сотню больше, чем обычно, - усмехнулся волк, но его глаза остались серьезными. Стайлз не знал, чувствовал ли мужчина сейчас то же, что и он, но это будет просто будет судьба, если одного из них не станет. Просто пишите драму и ставьте спектакль.   
\- Что ж, - прервал эту мысль Стайлз, - Возможно, сегодня последняя возможность заняться сексом, или мы будем ходить хмурыми и спать каждый со своим одеялом? – усмехнулся он волку, поднимая брови.   
Альфа не мог не улыбнуться, хотя он смог спрятать это за маской нахмуренности, - Я, в первый раз, пытаюсь побыть с тобой в том самом моменте, о котором говорит твой сериал, а ты думаешь лишь о сексе. Я понял, тебе нужно лишь мое тело.  
\- Ну, да вообще-то, ты видел это тело? – Стайлз провел по руке Питера, - Итак, мы делаем это или нет?  
Тихо смеясь, волк практически кинул Стайлза на кровать. Потом он схватил того за голень и притянул его к краю. Наклонившись, он ответил, - Как будто бы я пропущу такую возможность.   
Такое ощущение, что мир знал, что происходит. Следующий день не мог быть более неподходящим для поиска друг потерянных оборотней. Серое небо казалось таким низким, что протяни к нему руку – можно было бы дотронутся. Постоянно моросил мелкий дождь, моча траву, грязь и асфальт. Все следы и запахи смылись.  
Питер и Томас стояли рядом друг с другом с закрытыми глазами, глубоко вдыхая воздух. Но ни один ни второй не смог найти хоть какую-то зацепку среди запаха грязи, дождя и листвы. Даже сильный аромат смерти был смыт дождем. Вода могла смыть многое со временем. Волки тихо вздохнули и повернулись к своим людям.   
\- Ну, и как теперь мы отыщем их? – спросила Джейлен, натягивая капюшон ее плаща сильнее на волосы. Ее косы были вне водной атаки.   
Стайлз на секунду задумался и пожал плечами, - Мы всегда можем сделать по-старинке – прочесать весь лес с фонарями.   
\- Скорее всего, нам и придется так поступить, - произнес Питер. Альфа осмотрелся, - Если мы наткнёмся на что-то могущественное, мы может почувствовать его заранее.   
Дождь не собирался жалеть их. Он лил как из ведра, падая на листья, траву, скрывая звуки их шагов. Питер иногда останавливался и наклонял голову в сторону, пытаясь услышать хоть какие-нибудь звуки. Как только они зашли глубже в лес, запах смерти стал сильнее. Даже Стайлз мог слышать этот аромат.   
Он был сильным. Заполняющим все вокруг. Он был незабываемым, но в то же время ты никогда не поймешь, из чего он состоит. Что-то перевернулось в животе Стайлза, когда они начали двигаться в направлении этого запаха. И это не было просто болью, о нет. Казалось, что весь его желудок вывернется наизнанку. Здесь что, убили всех возможных животных? Он не чувствовал ничего, кроме как запаха разлагающейся плоти. Томас уже держал руку у носа, он выглядел еще хуже, чем Стайлз. Каким-то образом, Питер и Джейлен казались совершенно не потрясенными этим ароматом.   
Через пару сотен метров Питер вытянул руку, призывая их остановится, как будто он учуял в воздухе что-то еще. Он начал осматривать деревья, все его чувства были обострены, его глаза загорелись темно-красным. Томас сразу же опустил руку от носа, чтобы унюхать, что же обнаружил Питер, но заткнул нос в ту же секунду, как он сделал вздох. Стайлз мог только представить, как ужасен был этот запах для носа оборотня.   
\- Что там? – спросил он Питера тихим шепотом.   
Питер кинул на него взгляд, после чего указал направление подбородком, - Я слышу их запах, - мягко произнес он, - Они оба где-то здесь.   
Стайлз сразу же посмотрел в том направлении, куда указал мужчина. Если они еще бежали туда, значит там находилось что-то еще. Стайлз облизал свои губы, подходя ближе к волку, чувствуя тепло его тела, - Как думаешь, что это? – едва разборчиво прошептал он.   
Альфа прижался к мальчишке, после чего произнес, - То, с чем мы не ходим сражаться.   
Джейлен резко присела, осматривая траву, землю и корни деревьев. Казалось, что она тоже начала понимать, с кем они имеют дело. Она нахмурила нос, отряхивая свои пальцы, - Как будто бы здесь разлагается земля, - тихо произнесла она, - Все, все умирает.   
Может быть, они не поняли этого раньше по увядающим листьям, но когда они подняли головы наверх, то они увидели не здоровые деревья, готовые сбросить листву, а мертвые стволы с увядшими листьями. Казалось, что вся вода была выжита из них. Стайлз протянул руку к ветке, и она легко сломалась. Все вокруг умерло.   
\- Ты думаешь, они… - начал Томас, но остановился, нервно оглядываясь на альфу. Он не был уверен, расстроит ли он Питера предположением, что его племянник и племянница могли быть уже мертвы. Или, он понял, что Питер уже мог такое предположить.   
Вместо ответа, Питер опять начал двигаться, выпуская когти на ходу. Джейлен быстро пересеклась взглядом со Стайлзом, а потом Томас кивнул последовал за альфой, оставляя их следовать за ними. В любом случае, неважно, живы они или нет, они не оставят Дерека и Кору в этом месте.   
Джейлен достала телефон и начала просматривать свои заметки о существах, пока она двигалась. Она смогла сузить список потенциальных существ, добавив специфику местности. Каким существам нравилась смерть, как здесь? Она пролистала список и резко остановилась, уставившись в экран.   
\- Лич, - тихо произнесла она.   
Питер кивнул в ответ, но не остановился. Томас посмотрел на одного, потом на другого, не до конца понимая, кем был лич, но Стайлз знал. Стайлз точно знал. В свою короткую пору одержимостью «Подземельем и Драконами», Стайлз запланировал всю свою схватку с личем. Это была схватка, которую он никогда не смог выиграть.   
\- Если это он, - продолжила Джейлен, опять начиная шагать, хотя ее глаза были направлены в телефон, - Значит здесь и мелкие шестерки. Нам нужно найти чашу или пиалу, в котором он оставил свою душу. И где нам начать искать ее?  
\- Здесь будут затруднения, - ответил Питер. Он не переставал двигаться. Он был настроен найти Дерека и Кору.   
\- Он не будет держать свою душу при себе, - мягко ответил Стайлз, - Это было бы слишком просто. Они держат контейнер где-то в безопасном месте. Может быть в каком-то здании? В лесу или в городе?  
\- Лес будет слишком просто. Скорее всего, она в другой стране, - ответил Питер, руша все надежды на скорый исход. Но это было правдой.   
Может быть они смогут ненадолго остановить лича, но без чаши с его душой, они не смогут убить его. Но нужно ли было убивать его, может быть они просто могут забрать Дерека и Кору? Они не из этого штата, они не должны прибираться на другой территории.   
Или может быть он так думал, потому что все становилось куда серьезней, чем он изначально предполагал.   
Через пару минут они вышли на поляну – почему всегда поляны? Деревья по краю стали черными, гнившими изнутри, разваливаясь на месте. Все они стояли, пораженные болезнью и бактерией. Стайлза замутило от такого вида, он начал задумываться, хватит ли у него сил исцелить лес от этого ужаса.   
Питер остановился на месте, застыв. Он смотрел вдаль поляны, на два дерева, к которым были привязаны две фигуры. Вот только фигуры были покрыты черной тканью, так что не было понятно, кто это. Но никто даже не гадал, кто находится там, они все и так знали. Это были Дерек и Кора.   
К счастью, Томас первым донес радостные новости, - У них есть сердцебиения! – радостно прошептал он, и Питер кинул на него взгляд из-за плеча. Оказалось, что даже шепот может потревожить эту пустоту, потому что в тот же момент земля завибрировала.   
Они думали, что хуже запаха уже не будет, вот только Стайлз чувствовал, что его окутало пеленой этой гнили и вытягивало из него энергию. Земля дрожала и двигалась, запах усилился в десять раз. Когда Стайлз подумал, что скоро отключится, потому что его глаза начало застилать чернотой, из земли вырвался скелет руки, с которой обвисла не успевшая сгнить плоть и земля. Его тут же как будто бы окатило холодной водой. В следующую секунду, весь оставшийся скелет начал появляться из-под земли, хватаясь за сгнившие корни деревьев, чтобы помочь себе выбраться на поверхность. В основном состоявший из костей и порванной одежды, лич постепенно восставал из земли. Это существо питалось страхом своих жертв на закуску.   
Томас засмеялся.   
\- Он что, серьезно? – спросил он сквозь смех, - Я могу разбить его бейсбольной битой! Смотрите, он и так уже начинает разваливаться! Кто хочет поиграть в дженгу?  
\- Смеешься надо мной? – спросило он, хотя полусгнившая челюсть не сдвинулась. Пустые глазницы не могли уставится на тебя, но они все знали, что лич пристально смотрел на них. Если смех Томаса немного разрядил атмосферу, то могильный голос, разнесшийся по всей поляне, сразу же привел их в чувства. Стайлз разрывался между поражающим чувством страха и желанием рассмеяться вместе с Томасом. По какой-то причине, существо перед ним странно влияло на него, как будто бы оно магически заставляло их бояться себя.   
В конце концов, лич был колдуном, который стал одержим магией.   
Томас был готов ответить существу, но Питер шикнул на него. Волк хищно усмехнулся, как обычно перед тем, как порвать кого-то на кусочки. Он вышел вперед.   
\- У тебя есть то, что принадлежит мне, - спокойно произнес он без тени страха в голосе. Может быть, лич мог заставлять бояться себя только людей.   
\- Неужели, волк? – спросило он, тряся костями на ноге, создавая какой-то странный ритм, отчего его голос бил как молоток в тишине. – Что ж, тогда почему ты не подойдешь и не заберешь их? Раз меня так легко победить.   
\- Отдай их без боя, - настаивал на своем Питер, выпрямив руки по бокам. Он не собирался бежать за Дереком и Корой. Он знал, что там, скорее всего, есть какая-то ловушка. Лич был намного умнее, чем казалось.   
И он был прав.   
Вдруг все вокруг начало дрожать. Стайлз сразу же обернулся, осматривая приближающихся к ним существ, сломанных, дрожащих и обглоданных. Они заполонили всю поляну. Наполовину съеденные лисы и олени, люди, в разной степени разложения. Другие мертвые жители леса ползли к ним на сломанных ногах, некоторые толкали себя лишь передними ногами, другим приходилось ползти на спине. Мертвые птицы жалко пытались подлететь к ним. Дождь смывал кровь в красные потоки, исчезая в земле. Каждое существо неестественно двигалось, дергая ногами, как будто бы им приходилось отрывать тело и кости от земли, куда их тянуло притяжение, где им было и место.   
Это было как в зомби фильмах, которые смотрел Стайлз. Только вот в реальной жизни.  
Когда существа начали приближаться к ним, закрывая их в кольцо, Питер тихо предупреждающе зарычал. Стайлз не был уверен, что им удастся выбраться из этой ситуации. Как можно убить что-то, что и так уже мертво? В фильмах можно было оторвать зомби голову, и тогда оно было официально «мертвым». Вот только к ним ползло тело кролика без головы. И как им нужно убить это? Питера убили с помощью огня, но он полностью восстал, но это даже не было близко к данной ситуации.  
Как им узнать, что те фигуры и правда Дерек и Кора?  
Лич хрипло засмеялся, зная, что у них нет выхода. И что бы они сделали? Пока что, ничто не указывало на то, что это существо притащило коробку со своей душой сюда. Была ли у них надежда?  
И как по сценарию, раскат грома утонул в смехе лича. На них шел шторм.   
\---   
В конце концов, все было бесполезно.   
Томас и Питер начали отбиваться от нападающих на них скелетов. Питер был сильнее, Томас был быстрее. Томас выдохся быстрее Питера. Джейлен работала над мелкими заклинаниями, пока атаковала скелеты с клинком в руках. Девушка не была бойцом, но Томас помогал ей как только мог.   
Стайлз, что ж, Стайлз использовал те заклинания, которые мог. Вот только, проблема была в том, что ничего не работало. Ничто не переставало двигаться. Они не могли убить их дважды. Даже если Питер и отрывал им головы, обескровленные, безголовые тела все равно двигались в их направлении, как будто бы их тянуло магнитом. Эти существа хотели убить их, и ничто не могло остановить их.  
Им нужно убить лича. Но лич не падет без души.   
Он просто стоял там, ветер развивал его порванную одежду на скелете, пока он громко смеялся, нет, трещало костями, и смотрел, как они проигрывали. Он знал, что у них не было шанса выиграть.   
Стайлз прижался ближе к Питеру, охраняя спину друг друга. Он пытался перевести дыхание, хотя это было трудно с окружающей их вонью, - Что-Что он хочет, - выжал из себя он.   
\- Я не уверен, - ответил Питер, - Я предполагаю, он хочет завершить заклинание. Ему нужны жертвы.   
\- Всегда жертвы, - нахмурился Стайлз без юмора, - Почему всегда жертвы?  
Они сражались, как казалось, уже целую вечность. Они были покрыты грязью и старой кровью. У них не было времени, чтобы передохнуть. Они выдыхались с каждой минутой все больше, и Стайлз начал задумываться, насколько еще их хватит. Он остановился на секунду, чтобы прочувствовать всех, вылечить то, что он мог за такое короткое время. Его запас магии заканчивался, в отличии от безграничного запаса лича. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть.   
Или нет.   
Может… может ему стоит отдаться магии.   
И как только эта мысль промелькнула в его сознании, откуда-то сбоку прозвучал рык. Его сердце забилось быстрее. Кто еще нападет на них сейчас? У них больше нет сил отбиваться от других существ. Они не смогут выиграть войну, у которой нет конца. Они не могут защитить каждого из сверхъестественного мира. Или могут? Они не были армией.   
Стайлз почувствовал, как через него прошел магический разряд, готовый вырваться из его тела с новой силой, и в то же время он услышал знакомый голос. Кто-то звал его издалека, и только сейчас он услышал голос прямо рядом со своим ухом.   
\- Стайлз! – Скотт появился рядом с ним. Вся магия в нем завибрировала, когда он поднял взгляд на своего лучшего друга. Облегчение практически сбило его с ног. Лидия передала им его сообщение. Лидия смогла. Лидия вывела всю стаю к ним.   
Питер на секунду казался растерянным, может быть даже настороженным, и точно раздраженным, что Скотт добрался до них, но все равно продолжил сражаться. Эллисон тоже вышла из-за дерева, целясь стрелой в лича и стреляя в него. Это было прямым попаданием, но существо лишь посмотрело вниз на торчащую из его плеча стрелу. Айзек появился следующим, атакуя сразу несколько мертвых тел.   
Но где же Лидия?  
Стайлз остановился, чтобы осмотреться и понять, на кого ему нападать.   
И как будто бы читая мысли Стайлза, Скотт поднял голову и произнес, - Лидия делает небольшое расследование. Она поняла, с чем вы сражаетесь до того, как мы добрались до вас. Ей нужно было проверить кое-что.   
Стайлз выдохнул и кивнул, отворачиваясь от друга.   
Битва опять набирала обороты. Даже с дополнительной помощью, тела мертвых животных и людей продолжали нападать на них. Лич, совершенно не пораженный прибывшей помощью, продолжал стоять в стороне. Он все равно думал, что сможет победить. В доказательство, он направилось к Дереку и Коре, которые все еще были привязаны к деревьям. Он положило руку на их грудь, которые начали светиться голубым.   
Крик вырвался из двух скрытых материей фигур.   
Что ж, по крайней мере, они были живы.   
\- Когда они перестанут нападать? - прокричал Скотт, кидая взгляд на Стайлза.   
\- Никогда! – крикнул в ответ Томас, прижимая к себе Джейлен, подальше от остатков человека. Он обнял ее за талию, пока сражался с ним, отчаянно защищая девушку, пока она выговаривала пару заклинаний в безопасности.   
Даже с новой силой, как они могут победить?  
Стайлз повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на лича, и пока он двигался, Питер вырвался из центра круга, в который их зажали, нападая на существо. Он отклонился от когтей мужчины, смеясь, как будто бы все это было для него игрой, в которой он уже победил. Молниеносными движением лич схватил Питера за горло и поднял его над землей, начиная душить мужчину, его рука опять начала светится голубым.   
Что-то щелкнуло в сознании Стайлза. Лич хотел жить вечно. Именно поэтому они прятали свои души в чашах в безопасны местах, которые тяжело найти. Темные колдуны хотели вечной жизни, но у всего была своя цена. Но что, если они воровали жизни других живых существ? Что, если он заберет жизни семьи оборотней? Из альфы и двух сильных бет? Что случится, если использовать черную магию?  
Лич использует все, не важно какой ценой, чтобы продлить свою жизнь.   
Даже если это не сработает, он попробует. Да и что жизни трех оборотней для него? Они просто войдут в его мертвую армию. У лича не было чувств для живых. Он хотел использовать Питера и других, чтобы стать бессмертным.  
Стайлз почувствовал, как его начинает наполнять магией, но уже не мог остановиться. Он потерял контроль над собой. Его глаза начали гореть ослепительно белым, ярко контрастируя с чернотой вокруг него. Вытянув руки, человек начал подниматься в воздух, начал дуть сильный ветер, как будто начинался ураган. Его пара была в опасности, и он просто не мог принять этого, и ничто не остановит его. Никто не убьет Питера на его глазах. Вообще-то, никто вообще не убьет Питера.   
Электричество было единственной мыслью в голове Стайлза, и оно начало двигаться и мерцать в каждом нерве его тела. Если бы он открыл рот, оно бы трещало у него на языке. Он резко сомкнул руки в хлопке, от чего раздался оглушительный разряд молнии. Когда он разомкнул руки, между ними бегали и трещали белые заряды молнии, они закручивались между его пальцев, бегали по его венам, переплетались между его рук. Разряды молнии окручивали самого мальчишку, окутывая его голову сияющим нимбом.   
Все вокруг него смотрели на него, ожидая, что же он сделает дальше, хотя сам Стайлз не обращал на них внимания. Он был слишком глубоко погружен в ощущение магического шторма внутри него, электричества между его пальцев, силы, которая бежала по его венам. Молния озарила небо, соединяясь в танце в молнией, окружающей мальчишку. Это было потрясающим зрелищем. В этот момент, все поняли, что Стайлз был тем спасением, которого они так долго ждали. Он был обжигающим светом в умирающем мире.   
Лич бросил Питера на землю, чувствуя куда более мощную силу, которая наполнила поляну, и в первые выглядел колеблющимся. Альфа, упав на колени, зарычал на существо, пока не заметил ослепляющий свет краем глаза, который заставил его обернутся. Его пара сияла как звезда в темноте. Стайлз парил в воздухе, раскинув руки, полный энергии, смотря на мир белыми ослепляющими глазами.   
Он был прекрасен.   
Питер последует за своей парой повсюду, если они выберутся отсюда.   
В следующий момент, Стайлз выпустил силу, которую собирал в себе. Мир затих на секунду, не способный справится с таким потоком энергии от мальчишки. Затишье перед бурей. Внезапно, тишина была прервана криком. Все тело Стайлза запульсировало, выпуская сотни разрядов изнутри, поражая одним лича, потом одного из его шестерок. Опять. И опять. И опять. Разряды оглушали все остальные звуки мира, заставляя оборотней закрыть свои уши. Звук напоминал молнию, которая ударила прямо рядом с тобой.   
Стайлз продолжал поражать каждое существо, пока они не падали на землю, пока его собственно тело не начало дымиться. Электричество было опасной штукой, и все же Стайлз проводил все разряды через свое тело. Но его альфа не был уверен, что тот долго сможет продержаться. Но сможет ли Питер дотронутся до него и вернуть обратно на землю?  
Какая разница?  
Альфа быстро направился вперед, пробегая сквозь белые удары молний, сквозь падающие тела существ, подальше от Дерека и Коры. Когда он стоял под Стайлзом, он подпрыгнул, хватая мальчишку за ногу и держась за него, как за свою жизнь. Было больно. Питер чувствовал, как электричество проходит через его тело, он чувствовал все то, через что проходил сейчас Стайлз, как вибрировало его тело. Питер притянул его вниз и прижал к себе, тихо шепча ему на ухо, - Вернись.  
Вкус на языке был просто ужасен. Ему хотелось пить, каждая частичка его тела болела, как будто бы он схватил оголенный провод в гараже, хотя папа говорил ему этого не делать. Просто ужасно.   
Мальчишка медленно моргнул, не совсем понимая, где он находится. Вокруг стояли деревья, на его лицо раздражающе падал дождь. Ладно, он был на улице. Он был на улице, окруженный деревьями, и, о Боги, что за запах? Пахло протухшим мясом.   
Боги… Где Питер?  
Он медленно поднял голову, как будто бы она весила тонну, и уставила на вид перед собой. Там был Скотт, а так же Эллисон и Томас, которые отвязывали две фигуры, завернутые в ткань, от деревьев. Джейлен стояла в стороне с Лидией, и они обе были углублены в дискуссию, пока просматривали страницы книги.   
Рядом с ним лежал Питер, все еще без сознания. Стайлз на секунду запаниковал, резко дергаясь к нему, хотя его тело сильно хотело просто лечь. Он дотронулся до пульса Питера, который сильно бился под пальцами мальчишки. Значит, мужчина жив. Человек выдохнул, опять падая на землю.   
\- Я рада, что ты проснулся, - произнесла Лидия, отвлекаясь от книги. Она выглядела, как будто бы только что сошла со страниц модного журнала, как обычно, даже промокшая от дождя. Она была единственной с зонтом, под которым так же стояла Джейлен. Она прошлась взглядом по Стайлзу, и ее волнение сменилось жалостью, - Ты выглядишь просто ужасно.   
\- Спасибо за поддержку, - пробурчал Стайлз. У него болело горло, как будто он болел простудой. Он начал потягиваться, когда понял, что вокруг него лежат обездвиженные тела всех скелетов. Точно. Лич. Что случилось с личем? – Как мы убили его?  
\- Ну, твое небольшое выступление помогло, - произнесла Джейлен, опуская руку на свое бедро, оглядываясь на валяющихся повсюду скелетов, – Ты поджарил всех. Я не думаю, что они были готовы к электричеству.   
\- Ты почти что начал лесной пожар, - закатывая глаза произнесла Лидия.   
Джейен продолжила, - Лидия смогла найти место, куда он спрятал пиалу, и разбила ее.   
\- Ты дал мне время, что очень помогло, - Лидия перекинула волосы через плечо.   
\- Как только она была разбита, ты смог убить всех своей молнией. Слава Богу, не задевая нас.   
\- Ты защитил свои стаи, - усмехнулась Лидия. Она специально выделила «стаи».  
Стайлз переводил взгляд с одной девушки на другую, думая, что может произойти, что они объединятся. Вообще-то, рухнет мир. Это будет просто ужасно, разрушительно, и Стайлз никак не мог допустить этого. И все же, он кинул взгляд на Питера, когда они закончили свой рассказ.   
\- Если я не трогал вас, как я мог задеть Питера? – мягко спросил он, осматривая волка.   
\- Он должен был спасти тебя, чтобы ты не пожарил себя, - ответила Лидия, скрещивая руки на груди, - Ты немного поджарил его в процессе. Но он – альфа, он может принять на себя высокий разряд электричества. Он опустил тебя обратно на Землю.   
\- Буквально, - добавила Джейлен.   
Стайлз сразу же посмотрел на них, - Буквально? Я что, парил в воздухе?  
Они просто кивнули. Лидия опять заговорила, - Дерек и Кора были в мешках вон там. Мы думаем, что с ними все в порядке, но им нужно отдохнуть. Думаю, тебе и Питеру тоже.   
Слишком много информации для одного раза, но слава богу, что все закончилось. Стайлз кивнул и посмотрел на свои руки. Он не помнил, что случилось. Едиственное, что он помнил, что было очень ярко. Он был немного шокирован, что он не убил себя и своих друзей. Он использовал намного больше магии, чем обычно. И все же, его руки были обожжены. По его животу и рукам расползлись линии, как от удара молнии. Он разберется с этим позже.   
После нескольких минут, ему удалось встать и дойти до Дерека и Коры. Они были без сознания, как и Питер, но в целом, без каких-либо сильных увечий. Какие-то раны уже заживали на них, особенно когда Скотт сломал им пару пальцев, чтобы побыстрее запустить процесс заживления. Они оба вскрикнули, но продолжили оставаться без сознания. Айзек поднял на руках Кору, а Скотт с помощью Эллисон затащил к себе на спину Дерека.   
\- Мы поедем на моей машине, - тихо сказал Скотт, - Я вернусь и помогу тебе с Питером.   
\- Спасибо, - ответил Стайлз. Он опустил на руку голову, в которой как будто бы кто-то бил молотком. Он точно не сможет унести на себе Питера, он даже не был уверен, что сам сможет дойти. Лидия и Джейлен решили остаться с ним. Он заметил, что никто из них не подходили к нему, отчего он сразу же забеспокоился. Когда он упомянул это, девушки одновременно подняли брови.  
\- Ты что, шутишь? – спросила Джейлен.   
\- Ты все еще можешь пропускать по твоему телу разряды электричества. Ты что, ожидаешь, что мы будем трогать тебя? – огласила Лидия, - Может быть ты перегрел свой мозг, Стайлз, мы не знаем, какие последствия могут быть у этого заклинания. Мы даже не смогли найти его в книге.   
\- Я не брал его из книги, - честно ответил Стайлз, - Просто все вышло само собой.   
Девушки переглянулись, но в это же время Питер начал шевелится. Альфа застонал и потянулся к своим вискам. Стайлз сразу же наклонился над ним и положил руку на его щеку. Сейчас, когда он был более вменяем, он и правда заметил небольшой разряд между своих пальцев и кожей волка.   
\- Больше так не делай, - мягко пробурчал Питер хрипящим голосом.   
\- Ничего не могу обещать, - улыбнулся Стайлз, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать свою пару. Между их губ пробежал еще один разряд.   
\- Молния все еще в тебе. Надеюсь, что это не навсегда, - усмехнулся волк.   
\- Ничего не могу обещать, - опять поцеловал его Стайлз.   
Скотт и его стая согласились отнести Дерека и Кору в квартиру Питера, когда они вернулись в Калифорнию, скорее всего потому, что у него были две гостевые комнаты, куда он мог поместить их. Они смогли поселить к себе остальную стаю, даже если Питеру пришлось купить пару диванов для этого. Для начала, все волновались за здоровье друг друга. У некоторых волков были раны, которые даже с оборотническими способностями, зажили только через пару дней. Они покинули Огайо как только смогли. Дерек и Кора спали несколько дней подряд.  
На задворках сознания, Стайлз знал, что у них скорее всего произойдет какая-то перепалка, когда придет время выбирать кто останется в какой стае. Но окончательное решение всегда будет за Дереком и Корой. Он бы очень хотел, чтобы Хейлы остались вместе, Питер не дал им такой возможности в последние пару лет. Может быть, в этот раз все будет по-другому, когда их альфа не будет убивать всех вокруг.   
Но, находится с двумя стаями было…приятно. Он шутил со Скоттом, а потом мог пойти и обнять Питера на кухне. Джейлен и Лидия вместе читали книги, а потом что-то обсуждали, не позволяя никому вмешиваться в их разговор. Эллисон казалась немного отрешенной, но Лидия старалась включать ее в свои дела. Джейлен хорошо приняла их обеих. Айзек сидел и обсуждал что-то со Скоттом, который обсуждал что-то с Томасом, который развлекал их своими шутками.   
Было приятно находится со всеми. Успокаивающе. Так чувствовалась стая. И Стайлз старался быть частью в каждой из них, даже если они не будут единым целым.   
Насколько расстроится этому Питер?  
Этот вопрос он оставит на потом.   
Кора пришла в себя быстрее брата. Она спокойно двигалась уже через два дня после возвращения из Огайо. Она даже не раздумывала, в какой стае она останется, никто даже не спрашивал ее. Она сразу поняла, что Питер опять альфа, и сразу же сказала, что быть его бетой будет для нее гордостью. Наедине она крепко обняла его, когда все ушли спать, сказав ему, что она очень рада, что он пришел к ним на помощь и что сохранил имя стаи. Она так же довольно быстро приняла Стайлза, говоря, что она предсказывала это еще пару лет назад. Затем она закатила глаза и вышла из комнаты, как будто бы они надоели ей своей тупостью. Чисто характеристика семьи Хейлов.   
Дерек, с другой стороны, восстанавливался на 2 дня дольше, хотя стая Скотта думала, что это из-за вины, страха, или из-за того и другого, а не только физических увечий. Дерек всегда был более сентиментален, так что он точно будет винить себя в том, что он и Кора подверглись опасности. Никто не упоминал произошедшего, чтобы он поскорее восстановился.   
Когда он наконец-то вышел из своей комнаты, они все сидели в гостиной, он просто уставился на всех с удивлением, обняв рукой свой живот, где была самая большая рана.   
Он стоял в дверях и пялился на них, ничего не говоря, пока Стайлз не усмехнулся и не махнул ему, - Скажешь уже что-нибудь, Хмуроволк, или так и будешь пялиться?  
Дерек захлопнул рот, который явно раскрылся от удивления, и потерянно наклонил голову в бок, - Почему тут так сильно пахнет вами обоими? – спросил он, переводя взгляд с Питера на Стайлза.   
Стайлз поднял бровь, смотря на свою пару, предлагая Питеру ответить.   
Тот кивнул и вышел вперед, - Мы вместе живем здесь. Я переехал сюда пару лет назад, а он, к совпадению, поступил в Стэнфорд. Мы случайно встретились, когда он переехал сюда.  
\- Это еще не точно, - ответил Стайлз, ухмыляясь Питеру. Альфа закатил глаза.  
\- Это была случайность. Я не преследовал тебя.   
\- Да, но ты точно знал, что я буду в том книжном магазине. Ты унюхал меня. Невозможно, чтобы это было просто случайностью. Ты можешь говорить, что ты не преследовал меня, но мы точно встретились не случайно, ладно?  
Питер еще раз закатил глаза, - Неважно. Когда мы встретились, мы оказались в некоторых ситуациях, и одно за другим…  
\- Твой дядя отлично целуется, кстати.   
Питер уже хотел что-то прокомментировать сквозь множество жалких стонов, когда Дерек схватился за голову, с диким выражением на лице, - Вместе. Твое сердце не сбилось. Но это не может быть правдой. Стайлз, ты же ненавидишь его.   
\- Ненавижу? Да ладно, это слишком сильно сказано, - начал дергаться Стайлз.   
\- Ничего, дорогой, я не обижаюсь, - сладко ответил Питер, - У тебя еще была та интересная кличка, которой ты называл меня. «Придурок с вырезом»?   
\- Что-то типа «Сатана с вырезом»? «Чертов мудак»? Что-то в этом роде.   
\- Я удивляюсь, почему ты больше не называешь меня так, - драматично вздохнул Питер, - Кажется, ты устаешь от меня.  
Перед тем, как позволить продолжить этот спектакль, Джейлен закатила глаза и махнула рукой, - О Боги, мы все поняли, вы оба влюблены в друг друга по уши, заткнитесь.   
Стайлз и Питер перекинулись ухмылками, когда Дерек завалился на стул. Казалось, что он еще пытался переварить всю информацию. Питер наклонил голову и медленно подошел к своему племяннику.   
\- Кроме шуток, - как будто бы Питер шутил, - Я опять альфа, и я сформировал стаю, - он кивнул на Томаса и Джейлен, - Твоя сестра так же решила остаться здесь. Я буду рад, если ты тоже решишь остаться.   
Дерек с удивлением посмотрел на Питера. Бета моргнул, и посмотрел на всех в комнате. Слишком много навалилось на него сразу. Стайлз быстро встал и подошел к мужчине.   
\- Эм, тебе не нужно решать прямо сейчас. Ты можешь подумать. Ты через многое прошел. Вау, мой сумасшедший немертвый дядя влюблен в подростка который меня раздражает. Вау, сумасшедший немертвый дядя опять стал альфой. Да, много информации за раз. Так что думай сколько угодно. Стая Скотта тоже хорошая и сильная. Но семья, ты знаешь, остается семьей… - продолжил Стайлз, и взял руку Питера в свою. – Просто знай, что мы все изменились. И было бы неплохо просто попробовать. Но это решение остается за тобой.  
Дерек уставился на их скрепленные руки. Стайлз оторвал свою руку от Питера и хлопнул в ладоши, указывая на кухню, чтобы отвлечь внимание от Дерека, потому что волк никогда не любил быть в центре внимания.   
\- Эм, ладно, Питер приготовил офигенную еду, и я сам проверил, что она не отравлена, так что почему бы нам всем не поесть, - произнес он.   
Вся группа направилась на кухню или в другие комнаты. Питер внимательно смотрел им вслед, но остался рядом с мальчишкой, что было приятно Стайлзу. Скотт принес еду для Дерека, что помогло волку немного прийти в себя, но он все еще пристально наблюдал за всеми. Все начали заниматься своими делами, кроме Питера, Дерека и Коры, которые просто наблюдали за всеми.   
И конечно же, Стайлз понял, в чем прикол. Большая стая, которая вместе ест, разговаривает, скорее всего было отголоском из прошлого, чем-то, что они не думали, что увидят еще раз. Человек уселся рядом со своим альфой и мягко улыбнулся ему.   
\- Хорошо, когда все вместе, да? – как бы между делом спросил он.   
\- Я знаю, что ты делаешь, - сухо ответил Питер.   
\- Что? Кто? Я? Делаю что? Я никогда не смогу манипулировать кем-то.  
Питер усмехнулся и наклонился к уху Стайлза, - Ты прекрасно манипулируешь всеми. Мы поговорим об этом позже. Сейчас, я думаю, Дереку нужно привыкнуть во всему, и если он услышит тебя, то опять потеряет над собой контроль.   
Стайлз закатил глаза, но поцеловал мужчину в щеку. Ладно. Он подождет.   
На следующий день, когда все устаканилось и Дерек чувствовал себя более комфортно, Стайлз еще раз рассказал, во всех подробностях, как он узнал, что Питер живет недалеко от него. Питер добавлял свои детали тут и там, но в основном сам наслаждался рассказом, как Стайлз ненавидел его, снова и снова. Он усмехался, когда слышал, что подросток расстраивался, а сам Стайлз вспыхивал, когда вызывал такую реакцию у волка.   
Вся квартира пахла любовью.   
Томас встал и сыграл свою роль, особенно ту часть, как он пожертвовал собой ради Джейлен. Джейлен смеялась, но было видно, что это притворно, потому что ей не хотелось переживать те ужасные моменты ее жизни, потому что все могло обернутся куда хуже. Они обсуждали те времена, когда им приходилось спасать Стайлза и Питера, как когда Стайлз запарывал тренировки с магией, или когда он отключился, когда на них напала ламия.   
Стайлз тогда упомянул, что он не совсем помнит, как получилось, что они стали парой. Скорее всего, между нежных и секретных прикосновений, и поздними ночами, наполненными магией. Где-то между заботой, а так же волнением друг о друге, Стайлз влюбился в Питера, а Питер в Стайлза, и все встало на свои места.   
Для Дерека и Коры это было большим изменением, к которому им еще предстояло привыкнуть. Они оба слушали историю, и даже когда они были поражены, они не до конца понимали, как им справится с данной информацией об отношениях их друга и их дяди. Дерек просто пялился на них, когда они касались друг друга, или когда Питер оставлял руку на пояснице мальчишки, или когда Стайлз проходился пальцами по волосам Питера. Кора потеряла интерес к ним, больше обращая внимание на Айзека. Стайлз размышлял, была ли Кора тем же человеком, с которым Айзек переписывался в секрете ото всех. Они разговаривали друг с другом, как будто бы они уже давно были знакомы, и Айзек никогда не рассказывал, кому он шлет сообщения. Скорее всего так и было.   
Питер рассказал историю, как он сталь альфой, что очень интересовало Дерека. Питер рассказал, что единственного, кого он убил, был провидец, который пытался убить и его и Стайлза. Он не отнекивался от того, что он облажался в процессе. Он прямо сказал, что он не был честен со Стайлзом изначально. Такая откровенность тоже выбила Дерека из колеи. Стайлз сжал руку Питера, когда тот рассказывал о плене и пытках. И Томас опять рассказал, как он и Джейлен спасли их с огромной улыбкой на лице. Под конец вечера, когда Дерек начал рассказывать где он был и что он делал – он ездил по миру в поисках семьи. Он нашел различные стаи, которые были в какой-то степени родственные Хейлам, некоторые стаи даже предлагали ему и Коре вступить к ним. В этот момент Скотт махнул Стайлзу, прося его выйти с ним на улицу. Питер пристально наблюдал за ними, но Стайлз шепнул ему, что все будет нормально, и вышел за дверь. Питер знал, зачем они выходят, но он не был рад этому.   
Когда они вышли на улицу под пристальным взглядом сфинкса, Скотт наконец-то повернулся к Стайлзу и выдохнул.   
\- Слушай, я знаю, что в последнее время мы с тобой были в странных отнощениях, даже после того, как мы помирились, но я просто хочу сказать, что я рад, что с тобой все хорошо. Похоже, вы ребята создаете что-то свое. Я бы никогда не поверил, что Питер может рисковать своей жизни ради кого-то, если бы сам не видел это, так что… - он протянул свою руку, смотря между ними, - Я прошу прощения за то, как я себя вел. Вы хорошо работаете вместе.   
Стайлз посмотрел на руку и мягко оттолкнул ее, после чего прижался к другу, крепко обнимая его. Они оба мгновенно расслабились, сбросив груз с плеч, который висел на них еще с Бикон Хиллс. Все было как раньше, когда они бегали друг к другу домой, где им были всегда рады, где все было привычное и родное. У Стайлза может и появился новый дом, но он никогда не забудет старый.   
\- Ты даже не можешь представить, как я рад это услышать, Скотти, - произнес Стайлз, медленно отстраняясь от друга, - Я имею в виду, я никогда не думал, что мнение родного для меня человека будет так важно для меня. Это не просто детская влюбленность, знаешь? Я на самом деле люблю его. Я знаю, что он любит вешать туалетный рулон верхом, а не бумагой к низу. Я знаю, где он хранит все свои средства для уборки. Я хочу услышать о его дне, даже если он был супер скучным. Все то, из чего состоят эти отношения.   
Скотт медленно кивнул, но было видно, что он не понимает. Его отношения с Эллисон были слишком… детскими. Стайлз быстро посмотрел на лицо друга, понимая, что тот еще не разу не проходил через «взрослые» отношения. Они не жили вместе. Они не ругались из-за грязных полотенец на полу, или кто не убирает посуду (Стайлз был виновен в обоих случаях). Скотт все еще не понимал, какими отношения могут быть – что было удивительно, потому что Стайлз всегда думал, что лучший друг всегда будет первым, кто женится, первым, кто найдет свою любовь.   
\- Итак, ты остаешься в его стае? – спросил Скотт, как будто бы он что-то прятал, или не мог о чем-то спросить.  
\- Ага, - ответил Стайлз, пожимая плечами, - Я остаюсь. Я был в его стае намного дольше. Мне нравится быть тут.   
\- Ох, ясно, - ответил Скотт, кусая губу.   
Стайлз закатил глаза, - Но ты знаешь, я думал о кое-чем. Я никогда не слышал, чтобы эмиссар был закреплен только за одной стаей. По крайней, это не запрещается.  
\- Да? – спросил Скотт, понимая на Стайлза глаза полные надежды, - Что ж, тогда о чем ты думаешь?   
\- Что, я могу быть эмиссаром в обеих стаях? Ты знаешь, может быть ты и Питер сможете создать какой-то альянс, и я смогу помогать вам обоим. Тебе, когда я дома, ему, когда я в учусь? – улыбнулся Стайлз и почесал свою шею, - Что ты скажешь, Скотти? Пустишь меня обратно?  
Молодой альфа улыбнулся и опять обнял своего потерянного брата, - Конечно.   
Все было решено. Питер и Скотт создали альянс между двумя стаями и пообещали помогать друг другу, если нужна будет помощь. Они так же пересмотрели край их территорий, которые они будут контролировать. Члены обоих стай могут пресекать обе территории в любое время, как им удобно. Стайлз поклялся, что будет работать с обоими стаями, будет помогать обоим стаям, будет защищать обе стаи, даже если он произносил эти клятвы держа Питера за руку.   
Стая Скотта наконец-то отправилась домой, зная, что Итан и Эйден устали держать на себе всю территорию. Скотт и Стайлз наконец-то преодолели все трудности между собой, Джейлен и Лидия обменялись номерами, а Айзек пригласил Кору на свидание.   
Прощание было слишком сопливым.   
Дерек и Кора решили остаться в одной из квартир в здании Питера. Питер добавил звукоизоляцию в их квартиру. Он еще решил приглашать родственные стаи к себе каждые пару лет для поддержания отношений. Дереку нужно побольше семьи вокруг него, хотя он получил больше, чем рассчитывал с Томасом и Джейлен. Похоже, личной целью Томаса было из грустного Дерека сделать счастливого Дерека. Дерек решил, что он ненавидит и Стайлза и Томаса.   
Под конец, все было настолько идеально, что Питер уже ожидал, когда что-то произойдет. Когда все пойдет по наклонной вниз?  
Ответ нашелся, когда Стайлза появился у него на пороге одним вечером, покрасневший от бега, жадно глотающий воздух, нервно пахнущий.   
Мальчишка дергался, но вошел в квартиру без вопросов, просто скидывая свои вещи на диван.   
\- Нам нужно поговорить, - твердо произнес он.   
Эти слова никто не приносят ничего хорошего. Питер почувствовал, как у него начинает скручиваться живот, а сердце начинает болеть. Неужели он не мог прочитать какие-то сигналы? Неужели он как-то обидел Стайлза? Или Стайлз просто не было с ним счастлив? Что могло послужить причиной для расставания? Питер попытался расслабится, чувствуя запах своего собственного страха.   
\- О чем? – спросил он, пытаясь сдержать дрожь в голосе.   
Стайлз помялся с одной ноги на другую, - Я, эм, так… Питер, ты знаешь, что мы не долго встречаемся, и все это для нас обоих в новинку.   
О Боги, Стайлз встретил кого-то другого? Питер пытался не чувствовать ужасающее чувство отвержения и давящего собственничества. Он пытался незаметно унюхать в воздухе, был ли на мальчишке запах кого-то другого. На нем ничего не было, - Это правда.   
\- И я понимаю это, но это не делает меня идиотом, которые не знает, чего он хочет. Я знаю, что нам еще через многое предстоит пройти, но… послушай, я люблю тебя. Я хочу съехаться с тобой, навсегда. И я хочу… Я имею в виду, что я конце концов, я хочу выйти за тебя замуж, и я знаю, что мы никогда не говорили об этом, и я не имею в виду сейчас, но мне нужно знать, открыт ли ты для такой возможности. Опять таки, не то, что я говорю про прямо сейчас, но я просто не могу, это то, что важно для меня, и я просто… - движения Стайлза стали более резкими и рваными. Когда он так быстро разговаривал, он опять напоминал того подростка, которого впервые встретил Питер. Тот очевидно пытался скрыть то, как неловко ему об этом разговаривать.   
Питер сразу же расслабился. Так вот чего боялся Стайлз? Питер почувствовал облегчение. Волк быстро подошел к подростку и мягко поцеловал его, чтобы удержать от надвигающейся паники.  
\- Стайлз, - мягко произнес он, когда мальчишка посмотрел на него, - Я не ненавижу идею выйти замуж за тебя. Я считаю, что нам надо получше обговорить это. Может быть, тебе сначала лучше закончить универ. А по поводу переезда – я думаю, что мы уже поняли, что здесь у тебя и так больше одежды, чем в общаге.   
И как будто бы у Стайлза разом испарились все кости, он практически упал на Питера, все запахи стресса и нервоза начали пропадать. Волк усмехнулся, и Стайлз невинно улыбнулся, пока получше устраивался в руках мужчины. Мальчишка схватил воротник Питера и притянул его в долгий поцелуй. Питер ответил без замедления.   
Может быть, что-то и произойдет, а может быть и нет, но сейчас, здесь, со Стайлзом, Питеру было все равно. Им обоим было все равно. Стайлзу нравилось ощущение рук Питера вокруг себя, а Питер купался к ощущении губ Стайлза на своих. И ничто не было важно – никакие существа, ужасная возможность летального исхода, или что все когда-нибудь приходит к концу.   
Питер последует за Стайлзом через жизни, а Стайлз последует за Питер через смерть.   
Ничего больше не было важно, кроме того, что когда они мягко, тайно прикасались друг к друг, они как будто бы могли видеть вспышки в небе.


End file.
